No Emotion Involved
by H.dollz
Summary: "Hey, Cece? Wanna have sex with me? You know, just as friends." When Cece and Gunther both agree to something risky, they both know one thing - It's JUST sex. They don't like each other, they DEFINITELY don't love each other. GeCe, Reuce, Tynka. *Complete*
1. I like playing checkers

No Emotion Involved

A Shake It Up! Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I 'm lieing, my bed, waiting for death. Or for my mom to find me. Whichever comes first. She'll probably lay off once I tell her. My boyfriend, Andy, dumped me today. He didn't even have the guts to say it to my face. He sent it to me in a text. Plain and simple 'This isn't working out, it's over'. What the fuck did he mean 'it's not working out'? I had given his almost two years of my life, and he had the nerve to dump me in a text?

After I read the text, I ran a bath full of water then put my phone in it. Once the screen flickered to black, I pulled the plug until the bath was empty. I left the phone there, though. I would love to do the same to Andy, I thought, and a grim smile crossed my face as I thought about holding him under water until he stopped kicking…

After a while, I decided to get out of bed. I mean, what was the point of feeling sorry for myself? Besides, I might as well enjoy my freedom while it lasts, because when mom finds out I skipped school, I am so grounded. That's what I was talking about earlier, about my mom finding me.

I felt a brief moment of regret for drowning my phone because, a, It's the iPhone,deux, The warranty expired last month, and three, I really want to talk to Rocky right now. I haven't told her about the break-up yet because she would be at school, and I didn't bother calling her because she never leaves her phone on during school hours.

I hopped out of bed, and headed towards the front door, then froze. I should probably tell my mom where I was going in case she got worried. I picked up the phone, all set to call her, then dropped it again. No, I would be back by the time school was over. She didn't have to know.

-.-.-.-

"Cece?" I whipped around, looking for who had called my name. I calmed down a little when I saw it was only Gunther, I so did not want to talk to him right now, but then again, it could have been worse – It could've been my mom.

"What do you want?" I asked, resting my weight onto one foot and crossing my arms, my face set into a scowl.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just wanted to make sure it was you…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be at school?"

"Nah, didn't feel like it today."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, scroat face, somethings up. What is it?"

"It's really nothing, Cece. Just a small problem."

"Which is…?"

He sighed. "My girlfirend left me today,"

"No, you mean your girlfriend came to her senses today."

"Ouch," He crossed bpoth hands over his chest, mimicing heartbreak.

"I know it sounds stupid coming from me, but I loved her." I bit my lip. I felt so horrible now. I had just gotten dumped myself. I knew wht it felt like.

"Well, I bet you weren't heart-broken enough to drown your phone."

"What?"

"I got dumped too,"

"Really?"

"Do you think I would make it up to make you feel better?"

He chuckled. "Probably not…"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I muttered, edging towards him. I looked at him, then at the bench he was sitting on. He followed my eyes and got the clue. "Wanna sit down?"

"Yeah, whatever," I shrugged, trying to be as indifferent as I could about the whole thing. I sat down a couple of inches away from him and gazed up at the sky.

"Relationships suck, don't they?" I said, looking at him. To my surprise, he was already looking at me.

"They do."

"We should make a vow,"

"A vow?"

"Yeah. A vow not to get into any relationships ever again."

"Ever?"

"Ever. If you don't give your heart to someone, they can't break it, can they?"

"True,"

"Then don't give your heart to anyone. Keep it with your self. Marry your right hand."

He laughed at that last sentence, and I laughed too. It felt good. When I got that text from Andy, I was sure I would never laugh again.

"You have a cute laugh," He said, looking into my eyes again.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking down.

"So, do you think I'm actually going to end up marrying my right hand?"

"Probably." I smirked.

"You don't think I could get with a girl?"

"Definitely not."

"Kendall didn't think so."

"Who's Kendall?"

"My girlf— … My ex."

"Oh, so, you …. Oh. Oh. Ew. Gross, Gunther I could have gone my whole life withpoit that mental image.."

"What mental image?" He asked so innocently that I wanted to slap him.

"You … and a girl .. in bed …"

"Doing what?" He asked again, just as innocently as before.

"Playing checkers," I muttered, giving him a shove.

"Oh, so we're using 'Playing checkers' as a metaphor for sex, now, are we?"

I laughed. "Guess so,"

"So .." He began. "Have you … ever…?" I knew what he was saying at once, and nodded. "Yeah. Once or twice."

"Oh. Wow. Um … cool, I guess."

I laughed at his awkwardness. "It was good, you know. I liked the game ofcheckers, but I wish he didn't have to dump me after it."

"He dumped you straight after you … um … Played checkers…?"

"Yeah," I scoffed. "I was with him twice last week, and we … had a game of checkers both nights. He dumped me today."

"Ouch,"

"I know."

"Fuck relationships."

"I'm with you there,"

"But, like I said, I like the … um … Checkers."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. I wish there was a way for me to do it on my own."

"You can marry your right hand too," I smacked him, blushing furiously. What was I doing? Even if I had had this converstaion with Rocky, I would definitely not had told her all this! But it seemed to flow naturally.

"Nah, I'll just get Rocky to do it for me." I joked, grinning at him. It was his turn to blush now.

"Well, if you do, can I watch?"

"Sure,"

"Can't wait,"

"I was kidding, idiot."

"I know."

Suddenly, he looked at me. Normally, I would've asked what the hell he was staring at. But something in his expression told me he was past joking, so I looked back at him and waited for him to speak.

**Review, my lovelies. And don't worry, if you're not a GeCe shipper, theres Reuce and Tynka in this story too!**


	2. Its a deal

No Emotion Involved

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS LAPTOP.

"Gunther?" I asked, one eyebrow raised at him, "You were . . . gonna say something?"

"Yeah, I was . . . Cece, you're probably gonna beat me up for this – I'm talkin' GBH, but . . . Do you wanna have sex with me? You know, just as friends?"

I jumped up. "WHAT?"

"I know, I know, its stupid, but . . . we both agreed that we liked the . . . 'checkers', and, well,I just thought we might try it—"

"Well you thought wrong!" I couldn't believe this! "What kind of girl d'you think I am? Some kind of half-pint prostitute who fucks every guy at any chance he gets?—"

"No, no, of course not, I really do respect you, CeCe. But since we're friends – and don't even try to deny the fact that we'refriends, because I know that you know that we are – I just thought, since we probably won't be having sex with anyone anytime soo,and we both enjoy the experience, and we both trust each other . . . It seems logical, don't you think?"

"Fuck logic. There is nothing logical about the words coming outta your mouth. Is it crazy day? Is Tinka gonna come and propose to me?"

"Think about it, CeCe, please."

I took a deep breath, and ran my hand through my fringe. "Gimme a sec,"

"Take all the time you need,"

I smiled at him grimly.

So. Gunther wanted us to have sex – but just as friends. Hell, that would be awkward. How would we sort that out? I could imagine it now, 'Uh, hey, Gunther, can I come to your house after school?' 'Sure, why?' 'Oh, um, I'm horny.' WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? THIS WAS GUNTHER. HESSENHEFFER. I wasn't going to have sex with him! Why was I even thinking about this? But then again . . . like he said, we both have this amazing sex-drive, we both don't have anyone to satisfy aforementioned amazing sex-drive, and we're both friends – as much as I hate to admit it, and we both trust each other. I looked up to see him waiting patiently.

"Okay," I sighed, exhaling loudly.

"Have you made a decision?"

"Don't be all getlemanly with me. Just you be you, and I'll be me. 'Kay?"

"Umm, 'kay?"

"Good,"

"So, you made your mind up, bitch?"

I scowled at him, "Just because I don't want you to be a gentleman doesn't mean you've got to be an asshole."

"CeCe, I think you're avoiding the question,"

I grimaced. I was. I sadi the words so quickly it all came out as one, "YeahsureIthinkweshoulddoit."

He grinned. "I knew it, I mean, who can resist"—He licked his thumb and then smoothed his eyebrow with it – "This?"

"I thought I could," I mumbled to myself.

"So, hows this going to work, then? Do I just leap on top of you anytime I'm horny, yeah?" I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "You can text me,"

I bit my lip, "I would, but I drowned my phone arlier when I found out that my boyfriend dumped me . . ."

He sighed and shook his head, "Then we can either tell each other in person or over e-mail. You choose,"

"Yeah, both sound good."

"Great." He said, getting off of the bench he was on. "So . . . How about tommorow?"

"What?" I said, not understanding.

"You know, for the . . . "

". . . Oh," I said, finally getting it. "Well, er, sure, we can, um, meet up at my house, I guess. My moms working till' early morning, and I'd bet Flynn wouldn't mind staying over at Henrys . . . "

"Great. So it's a date."

"Its not a date, dipshit," I reminded him, "We're not dating. We're . . . Friends. With benefits. No emotion involved. Its just sex."

"Right," He said, nodding slowly, "Just sex."

"So . . . I'll see you tommorow? At eight?"

"Can't wait," He smiled.

I nodded, and turned on my heels, then started to walk away slowly, I looked back at him, and he was smirking at me, I caught his eye, and he inked at me. I quickly looked away, pushing away the thoughts that would definitely come out at hight while I was trying to sleep.

~.~.~.~

When I got home, true to my prediction, my mom was there, on the couch. I shut the door behind meand braced myself for a severe telling-off. I which my mom would probably use my full name – Ceciia Amanda Jones. I pictured it in my head and shuddered. But, to my surprise, she turned around to look at me, and smiled. Then she told me Rocky had called, and I should call her back. I didn't ask any questions – Never look a girft horse in the mouth – instead, I grabbed the telephone handset and called Rocky. How much should I tell her?

**Hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter is a sex scene – You probably guessed that. I will put a warning before It begins, so if you don't want to read it,atop there. Don't worry, all you're missing is the hot sweaty mental images of Kenton Duty and Bella thorne naked and writhing. :)**


	3. I love you

No Emotion Involved

Disclaimer; Not mine.

I sat on my couch at home, watching a cheesy game show. I'd spent the last half hour trying to convince my mom to work late tonight – Gunther was coming over later. She'd been suspicious, but after a while, she figured she could use the extra money and decided to go ahead and take an extra shift.

I got off of my couch, and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breath and started taking off my clothes. I looked down at myself, from my feet to my breasts, then pushed away any vivid images of Gunther seeing what I was seeing now, and climbed into my shower.

I lathered myself with soap, then rinse, then repeated again. When I was sure I was fuly soaked with water, I took out the waxing strips mym mom had gotten for me a few weeks ago – I'd never been bothered to use them until now.

When I was done waxing my legs, I decided to try to do my arms too, when that went succesfully, I looked down at my pelvic area. After getting out of the shower and stepping into the cold air, rummaging around in the medicine cabinet, and finding a lady razor, I climbed back into the shower, and started to shave my pubic hair.

When I was completely bare, I raised m

When I was completely bare, I raised my hands, and did my underarms too. Great, I thought as I wrapped my bathrobe around me, Now I think I'm ready. I didn't know why I was going to theese lengths to prepare myself for Gunther. I mean, its not like I care about what he thought of how I looked. All I cared about was his dick, and that was it.

I went into my bedroom, and sat on my bed in my bathrobe. I was so glad I had the house to myself tonight. Mom was working, Flynn was at Henry's, and life was good.

My head jerked upwards when I heard the doorbell ring. This was it.

I suddenly decided that I didn't want t answer the door in nothing hut a bathrobe – I'd seem too eager. I ran to my room and pulled on the first things I could find – denim shorts and a pink tank top. Unfortunately, in my rush, I didn't put on any underwear. Well, unfortunately for me, extremely fortunate for Gunther.

The diirbell rang once more just before I opened the Gunther was standing there – he was wearing a black tee shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"Hi." He replied. I stood there, just staring at him, and he spoke up, "Are you gonna let me it,or would you prefer to do it in the hallways?"

I rolled my eyes, and walked back into the house, signalling for him to follow.

I went to the sink to get a glass of water and calm my nerves, facing the sink, I started to talk. "So hows this going to work, I mean do I have to buy you dinner or someth—"

"CeCe," He cut me off, I turned around, surprised to see he had silently moved to stand behind me.

"Y – yeah?..." I was stammering – so pathetic.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, I responded eagerly enough, pressing mine against his, he slid his tongue aginst my lips, and I took the hint and opened my mouth, and we began the battle for dominance.

I won, hands down, and pinned his tongue underneath mine. He growled softly, and wraooed my arms up around his neck.

He brought his hands down to my ass, playing with the shorts I was wearing, then, wothout warning, lifted me up off the ground. I smiled against his lips and ground my hips into his, pleased when I felt the bulge in between his legs.

He stopped kissing me and moved his lips lower, down to my neck and sucked gently on my collarbone. I let out a whimper, and I felt him smile. His lips moved up to my earlobe, and then he started walking over in the direction of my room. He layed me down on my bed, and he sat down beside me, then leaned down and continued kissing me.

He ended up on top of me, but still supporting his weight with his hands, I raised my own hands and started to unbuckle his belt, he smiled and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Eager, are we?"

"No," I growled back.

I unbuckled his belt easily, and then took out the button on his jeans. He grabbed my hands before I could remove his jeans.

"What the fuck, Gunther?"

"I've always wanted to hear you beg,"

"What?"

"You know, the tough-girl act you put on. It doesn't fool me. I want to hear you beg me to fuck you."

Had he lost it? I never begged. Ever. Especially not for Gunther.

"No fucking way."

"Then no fucking chance."

"Of what?"

"Of you reaching orgasm tonight – unless, of course, you do it alone."

He got up to leave, and I grabbed his arm. "No! – Wait."

"For what?"

"I'll beg," I muttered.

"'What? I didn't hear you." Though the grin on his face said otherwise.

"I said I'll beg,"

He sat on my bed. "Well go ahead." He said with a grin that made me want to fuck him and slap him at the same time.

I took a deeo breath. Might as well get it over with. "Please," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Please what?" He asked.

"Fuck me."

"Gladly."

He leaned forward and our lips collided once again. He raised the hem of my top, and took it of easily, only breaking the kiss for a second.

"Eager, are we?" I asked, mimicing his words.

"Very," He muttered, pulling off my shorts. He gasoed when he saw I wasn't wearing any underwear at all. I smirked. "Close your, mouth, you're drooling."

He stood up off the bed and unbuckled his jeans – again – then pulled them off. He went to remove his boxers, and I stopped him "Allow me," I whispered.

I pulled his boxers down slowly, and he kicked them off. I stopped and stared at his erect dick.

"Gunther … wow," I said, before lifting a hand an dragging a finger from the base of it to the tip. He clenched his fists and hissed, so I must've been doing something right.

I wrapped my hand around the base and squeezed lightly, pulling it slowly upwards. He threw his head back and groaned, "CeCe … faster."

I nodded, and started pumping his dick as fast as I could, getting more and more confident as I heard his moans and groans.I saw precum ooze out of the tip, and I spread it ove rthe rest of his dick, using it as a lubricant. He stopped me, pulling my hand away.

"I don't want to come too soon," And I smirked, feeling a little big headed that I'd nearly made Gunther come.

I stood up, and he stared at me. "CeCe…" He sighed. "Yeah?"

"You're … you're beautiful."

I stared at him. This was supposed to be about the sex, and only the sex – no compliments involved. No emotion involved.

"Um, thanks. You… You're not too bad yourself," I muttered, slightly embarassed.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek, and kissed me again, it started out gentle, but it got rougher, hands were tangled in hair, bodies rubbing against each other.

"Gunther," I gasped "I want it – now."

He nodded andlay me on the bed, straddling me. He guided his dick towards my cunt, and pushed it in. My ex was no where near as big as this, and Gutnehrs size made it uncomfortable at first.

"Gunther," I gasped, "Quit trying to be gentle. Fuck me. Hard."

He nodded, and pulled out, slamming into me again, as harid as he could. He reached down, and carresed my right breast, the pinched my nipple – I jumped. Then moaned.

He thusted harder. "CeCe, I think – I'm going to…" I understood.

"Me too," He reached down, and rubbed firmly on my clit, and I screamed.

"Gutnher, Gunther, ohhh, fuck yes." I looked up at him, and he was covered in sweat, and then I came, loudly. My orgasm triggered his, maybe because of my vaginal walls contracting around his dick.

"Oh, fuck, CeCe." I gasped as he came.

"I love you," I whispered, on my orgasm high.

"I love you too."

**But… I thought it was just about the sex? Review!**

:


	4. Get Out

No** Emotion Involved**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, bruh!**

I rolled over onto my side, panting, and pulled myslef off of Gunther, moaning as he brushed my over-sensitive Gspot. Then I pulled myself in towards him again, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"CeCe," He moaned. "That was..."

"Amazing?"

"_Much_ more than amazing," He sighed. "I love you," He said again.

I bit my lip, remembring what I'd said to him in the heat of the moment. I'd told him I loved him.

"Y-you do?" I said.

"Well, yeah... and apparently, you do too."

"Yeah, but, I ... only said that in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it."

Gunther's omnipresent smirk faded away. "Oh."

I felt horrible.

"But... thats how it was for you too, right? I mean, you don't love me. We hate each other."

"Yeah, sure."

"You... you _don't_ hate me. Do you?"

" I can't lie, CeCe. I... I do like you. _Love _you, even. And ... well, when you said it first, I went ahead and said it too."

I stopped breathing. Gunther loved me. Oh shit.

"How long have you loved me for?"

"Can I confess something?"

More confessions? Great. "S-sure..."

"My girlfriend didn't break up with me. _I_ broke up with _her."_

_"_You told me _she _dumped _you." _I said, wriggling out of his embrace, sitting up, feeling betrayed. I'd only agreed to this because I could sympathise with him. I knew how he felt. We had something in common. I'd let him use my body for his pleasure - and vice versa. And this whole time, he'd been planning it, lying to me, just to get some.

"Well, yeah . . . but, CeCe, I've liked you for a _long _time now, and . . . I've tried to fet over you, trust me, I have, but the first time I had sex with Kendall, my ex, I tried to focus on her, I really did, but I kept picturing you, not her. _You _moaning my name, _You_ begging me to go faster, harder, andthe first few minutes I started picturing you, I came like a rocket. Then, I decided to probably lay off sex till' I was sure I could moan out the right name - but thats just it, CeCe. Its _not_ just sex. Not for me, anyway. And . . . I know lied to you, but I just thought, if I had to go another day with only fantasies and not the real thing, I was going to go bat shit crazy."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well . . . Its obvious you don't love me. Not like I love you. So . . . "

"NO! You know what, Gunther, just shut the fuck up. You _used _me. You lied, and you used me, just to get sex. If you really loved me, you'd tell me the truth. Not that I care, because I do not feel any emotion for you whatsoever. I _hate _you, Gunther. With a passion."

Angry tears started to pour out of my eyes. He nodded, and got out of my bed slowly and silently, then bent down to pick up his clothes. I stayed in my bed, watching him as he pulled on each item of clothing.

When he was dressed, he spoke. "I know it might feel like I used you, CeCe, but . . . please, just try to understand-"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Actually, who am I kidding? I hope you fall down the fucking stairs too."

He grimaced, then walked over to my bedroom door. "CeCe?"

"_What?_"

"Did you have a good time? Tonight?"

I scowled at him. "It was fucking delightful. Now get the hell out of my room."

He nodded, then crept away.

* * *

When I was sure he was gone, I lept out of my bed and into the shower. And then, only then did I let myself breakdown. I cried, and cried until I was sure I'd used up most of my bodily fluids. I scrubbed everywhere ferociously, wanting to remove every trace of him from my body. I felt used. Dirty. Tainted.

After I'd finished, I wrapped a towel around myself, then walked back into my room, and put on a black cami and my pajama bottoms, then picked up my phone, and rang Rocky.

After three rings, she picked up.

"CeCe?"

"Yeah, hey, Rocky." I said horsely. I'd been screaming _way _too much.

"Y - you okay?"

"No."

"CeCe, do you want me to come over?" She whispered, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes."

"I'll be there in five. Leave your window open."

"'Kay."

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight, Andy dumped you, then you had sex with _Gunther_!"

I sniffed. "Pretty much," Rocky had arrived about ten minutes ago. I'd used that time to remove all traces of Gunther from my room. When I'd told her, she'd been . . . well, speechless.

"Why?"

"Did you watch that Justin Timberlake movie? _Friends With Benfits_?"

"So... you two are friends? With _benefits_?"

"Well,we would be if Gunther didn't have to muck it up with his emotions."

"What emotions?"

"He loves me, apparently."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the fuck up. Gunther loves you? As in - _love _loves you?"

"Y - yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So . . .thats gonna make the sex thing awkward, right?"

"There _is _no sex thing. Me and Gunther are never having sex ever again. This time was a mistake-"

"Why is it a mistake?"

"Because, he told me he'd gotten dumped too. Thats the only reason I agreed to this. Because we were both in the same postion. Both heartbroken. Today, _after _we had sex, he told me that he'd never actually gotten dumped. _He _dumped _her."_

"Ouch. CeCe?"

"Mm?"

"Do you . . .ya'know, like him back?"

I stared at her. "Shut up!"

"No, really, because . . . why do you care so much that he lied to you? Isn't it about the sex, the sex and only the sex? Thats how this is supposed to work, right? So him lieing shouldn't be a problem."

_"Yeah it should!"_

"Why?"

"Because . . . B- because . . . I don't know, it just is!"

"Because you love him?" She said softly. "CeCe, if you didn't love him, you wouldn't have cared about him lieing. As long as the sex is good, who cares about that shit? But you do care that he lied to you, because he loves you, and _you love him_."

Huh.

"I do?"

"I think you do."

"You're crazy," I said. "I _hate _him. With a passion."

Rocky nodded, "Whatever you say... So..."

"So..?"

"Is Gunther good in bed?"

I smiled against my will. "Hes amazing," I admitted.

* * *

**Next time on No Emotion Involed**

**"I hate you," I whispered, while he kissed my neck, biting on my collarbonae. I shivered. " I hate you so fucking much..." ****"Liar," He whispered back, sucking a nipple into his mouth. I gasped. "I'm n- not lieing . . ." ****"You are," He said, moving his hand further south. "Because," He rubbed my clit in slow cirlces while I bucked against his hand. "If you really _did _hate me . ." He plunged a finger into me. "Why are you letting this happen? Again?"**

**For that, I had no answer.**

* * *

**Okay, so there was no sex in this chapter (I'm shocked too) But, since Gunther and CeCe fought in this chapter, you know what that means... they get to have angry sex! (As shown in the preview above :D)**


	5. Apples, Oh shit

**No Emotion Involved**

Mr. Retard-Webly changed our seating plan today. Something about 'getting to know the other retards(I mean, students. No, I meant what I said.)in the class. How fan-fucking-tastic.

Guess who I'm sitting beside. No, really guess.

Gunther.

My life's awesome, right? **Wrong.  
**

So now I have to go through forty-five minutes of Math class with Gunther Hessenheffer right beside me. Woop-dee-doo. And to top it all off, Rocky keeps giving me these looks, and making signals that I should pretty much ride him on my desk. No, Rocky. Just no.

I dared to look up at him and regretted it immediatly, because he was, like, totally invading my personal space. _And _he was looking at me. So there we were, face-to-face, practically gazing into each others eyes. Huh. He kinda smells nice. I breathed in a little, then smirked. He smelled like apples.

I liked apples.

My dad used to wear this cologne that smelt exactly how Gunther smelt right now. Memories of hugging him on Christmas Day came back to me. He left us on Christmas Day. Of course, thinking about your dad while gazing into someones eyes was sick. No, I didn't 'love' my Dad. Not like _that _anyways. But smelling this on Gunther... It was incredible.

I started hyperventilating. Gunther smelt like apples. Oh shit.

'CeCe?' He whispered, making sure no one else could hear. 'Are you OK?'

'I'm _great.' _I told him. Sarcasm ftw.

He rolled his eyes. 'Tell me whats wrong?' He pleaded.

I took deep breaths, taking in more of that.. that _smell._

__'You smell like apples,' I stated.

He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to see how that made sense.

'O...kay?'

'I just... I just really, really _really _like apples, 'kay?'

I looked up, and saw Rocky grinning triumphantly. Oh, Rocky. You are so off the mark.

'And ...?'

I couldn't freaking take it anymore. I felt a heat rushing downwards. 'Just... Just meet me in the bathrooms during lunch, okay?' I hissed, squeezing my legs together, trying the ease the throbbing I felt.

He smirked. 'Sure,'

'I still hate you,' I muttered.

'Love you too,' He said.

'You're _so _annoying.'

'Am I?'

'Yeah, you are.'

'You didn't seem to think so last night,'

'Last night was different,' I hissed. 'I didn't know you were such an asshole then.'

Just then, the bell rang, and I bolted up out of my seat and over to Rocky.

'Rocky, do you think you could keep everyone out of the downstairs toilets during lunch?' She raised her eyebrows, then smiled.

'Why...?'

'I think you know why.' I huffed. She giggled. 'Sure, have fun. She looked over my shoulder and I saw Gunther looking in her direction. I looked at what she was looking at. Gunther. She winked at him, and he blinked in surprise, then looked at me. I flipped him off with my middle finger, and walked away out the door. Just one more period, I told myself, then I can get rid of that maddening heat in between my legs. Its just sex. Still just sex. I don't love him. I hate him.

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Came a voice inside my head. I shook it off, and walked off to Science. One more period.

* * *

So... I post-poned the angry sex. Don't hate me!


	6. Casual bathroom sex

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

The bell rang at the end of Science, and let me tell ya, I've never been so glad top hear it. I spent most of that class with my head bent into my Science textbook, squeezing my legs together and cursing Gunther for being so intoxicating.

As soon as I heard that beautiful sound of the bell, I got up, gathered my things, and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher when she told me to sit back down because 'The bell doesn't dismiss you, the teacher does.' Yeah, right.

I ran for my locker, stuffing my books into it haphazardly. The halls started to flood with students. I slammed my locker shut, and bolted for the bathrooms. Rocky had done well. She put two 'Caution wet floor signs in front of the bathroom door, and she also managed to snaffle the key from the caretaker and slip it to me during Science. I stuck the key in the lock, making sure no-one was watching, and unlocked the bathroom door. Gunther was there already, leaning against the wall. I turned away from him to lock the door again.

'Hey,' He said.

I scowled at him. 'I'm not here to make pleasant conversation, Gunther.' I told him. Then I waled towards him, and for the first time that day, I started to hesitate. All those hesitations went out the window when I stood next to him. Apples, apples, apples, apples. Oh God. It was so... _good._

My knees buckled and he reached out to hold on to me. I started to hyperventilate. What the fuck was wrong with me? Pull yourself together, CeCe.

'CeCe... are you-' I cut him off with a kiss. I wasn't sweet and gentle, oh, hell no. I grabbed him my his shirt collar and pulled him down so I could kiss him. He responded immediately, his hands tangling into my hair. I brought my hands under his shirt and scratched my nails along his back. He growled deep inside him throat and lifted me up off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Clothes started flying everywhere. First my shirt, then his, then his jeans, then my leggings, and finally,my underwear. There I was standing naked in front of Gunther. He stared at my body. I distract him before he started drooling or something, I bent down in front of him and yanked him boxers down. Wow. He was hard already. I bit my lip, and rolled my eyes at him, then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

'You want me _that _bad, huh?'

'Y-yeah...'

'You know... if I didn't despise you, I might actually make sure you came.'

His eyes widened. 'I'm not gonna come?'

I shrugged. 'Depends. If you come first, congrats. If _I _come first... well, I guess you'll have to use your hands, then, Gunther. Because I'm not here for _your _pleasure, Gunther. I'm here for _mine_.'

'You are so...' He struggled to find the right word.

'Evil?' I suggested. He nodded.

'I know you don't hate me,' He said, walking towards me. I glared at him. 'Fuck you. I do.'

He took my face in his hands and pulled my lips to his, I dragged my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. He then brought him lips lower down, to my neck. I breathed in his scent deeply.

"I hate you," I whispered, while he kissed my neck, biting on my collarbone. I shivered. " I hate you so fucking much..."

"Liar," He whispered back, sucking a nipple into his mouth. I gasped.

"I'm n- not lieing . . ."

"You are," He said, moving his hand further south. "Because," He rubbed my clit in slow circles while I bucked against his hand. "If you really _did _hate me . ." He plunged a finger into me. "Why are you letting this happen? Again?"

For that, I had no answer.

Oh wait, I did. But I was too delirious to think of one. I didn't want him to use his fingers to make me come. I needed _him._

I grabbed his length in my hand and he gasped. I guided it up into me, sinking down onto it.

'Ohh fffuuucckkkk...' I moaned.

When he was fully inside of me, he started thrusting. I gasped over and over. He wasn't going to cum first. I needed this way more than him.

'I'm ..g-gonna come...' I told him.

'N-no, you're not...' He said back to me.

I screamed as he thrust into my from a new angle and hit a spot that made me nearly dizzy with pleasure.

He reached down between us and scraped his nails over my clit, and that was it for me. One thing I didn't understand was why he was trying to give me pleasure. I mean, I was so horrible to him. Why was he trying to make me come? I screamed loudly as I came. Taking care not to blurt out anything stupid like I did the last time.

I stopped thrusting into him, but he didn't. I remembered what I'd told him before - If I come first, he can take care of his orgasm by himself. But.. for some reason... I didn't want to do that to him. I pulled myself up off of him, and fell to my knees. He stared at me.

'What are you doin-'

'Shut the hell up, and enjoy the ride.' I told him, and before he could say anything else, I slid his length into my mouth until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I held him there for about five seconds until I couldn't feel the gag reflex anymore, then slid him all the way out, then back in, then out.

He started moaning loudly. 'Ohh... CeCe...'

I went faster - if that was even possible. Then, I stopped. I wrapped my lips around the head of him cock and sucked. Hard. I stroked the rest of him fast with my hand. He came with a loud moan. I tasted the first spurt of come, and then decided I didn't particularly like it. I went to pull him out of my mouth, but he held my head there, forcing me to swallow. I looked up at him in shock, but swallowed anyway.

When he was done, he released me head and I pulled away.

We dressed in silence, using the water from the taps to clean ourselves (and the rest of the bathroom) up as we went along. I fixed my hair, which was a mess, thanks to Gunther, then went for the door.

'CeCe?'

'What?' I growled.

'I thought you said you didn't care if I came or not. I scowled. Why couldn't he just let it go? Did he have to ask questions about everything?

'I don't.' I replied, turning to look at him.

'So... why did you make me come? After_ you _came?'

'Because "gives good blowjobs" looks good on a college application form, 'kay?' And with that, I unlocked the bathroom door and walked off to english class.

* * *

Hmm... seems like CeCe is trying really hard to convince herself she doesn't like Gunther. Review, guys!


	7. I love him

**No Emotion Involved**

"CeCe!" Came a voice from behind me. I ignored it. And focused on eating my lunch, drowning out the voices of everyone in the cafeteria. How could I be so stupid to have sex with Gunther? Again. I mean, I vowed never to do it again! The voice came again. "CeCe! It hissed. I turned around and saw Rocky beckoning for me to come closer.

"_What?_" I growled, walking over to where she was sitting, carrying my luch tray along with me.

"So... how'd it go?" She asked, grinning like an idiot.

"How'd what go?" I asked, playing the fool.

She shook her head as if I was mentally incompetent. "The sex. With Gunther."

I glowered at her. "It was OK."

"OK? Just OK? But, he smells like apples, right? You love apples."

I stared at her. "Wait... how did you know Gunther smells like apples?"

"Uhh... you told me he did, remember?"

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Uh, yes you did."

"Rocky! I didn't."

She sighed. "Fine! I... kinda sprayed him with this cologne that smelt like apples-"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"CeCe, its obvious you were insanely horny, and what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make sure you went through the experience fo geting layed in the bathrooms?"

"You would be an awesome best frined!"

"You two are so adorable together!"

"No, we're not together. And we would NOT be adorable. I hate him. I'm just using him for the sex, you retard."

Rocky grabbed my hand and led me out of the cafeteria.

"Right, lets play a game." She said when we were at the lockers.

Just then, we were interrupted by a voice, "CeCe!" called Tinka, rushing in my direction. "What?" I said. "I heard you were dating my brother!"

"_From who?_"

"Well, I didn't hear it from anyone, actually, but he drones on and on about you at home, so... I kind of assumed-"

"You 'assumed' WRONG. I hate your brother so much that if he were on fire and I had a bottle of water, I'd drink it."

Tinka looked confused. "But... I think he likes you."

"Yeah, tell me something I _don't _know."

"So you don't want to date my brother?"

"No fucking way!"

She nodded, still looking confused and walked away."

"Okay, now we can get on with out game!" Said Rocky.

"What? Rocky, have you finally lost it? I'm practically breaking down now, and you want to play a _game_?"

"Look, just listen. Here's how it going to go. I give you two choices and you pick the one you prefer. Just say the first one that pops into your head. Don't thinkl about it."

"I don't get it..."

"Okay, lets do a practice run. Taylor Launter or Robert Pattinson?"

I said the first choice that popped into my head without thinking about it,. "Taylor, duh."

"Good. So now, I'm gonna ask you some other questions, 'kay?"

"Okay, but I don't really see the point of-"

"Shh, just listen. Okay, Converse or Doc Martens?"

"Converse."

"Helels or Sneakers?"

"Heels."

"Skirts or jeans?"

"Jeans."

"Apple or Android?"

"Apple."

"Love or Lust?"

"Love." I said without thinking, and thoroughly surprising myself.

"Deuce or Gunther?"

"G - Gunther," I whispered, shocking myself again.

"Ty or Gunther?"

"Gunther..." Oh God, what was happening to me?

"Me or Gunther?"

"Gunther," Wow. I just chose Gunther Hessenheffer over my own best friend.

Rocky was smiling. "Seee, CeCe? You'd even choose Gunther over me!"

"That's only because I diodn't think about it before I said it!"

"That's the point of the game! If you'd thoguht about what you said before you said it, you wouldn't have told the truth."

"Whatever," I mumbled, looking at my shoes.

"CeCe, you love Gunther. You just said so yourself. "

I shook my head. "This can't be happening."

"Why not?"

"Be - Because... I hate him!"

"Shut up! You _so _do not!"

I started hyperventilating. "You're right," I whispered, "I _do _love him."

"It sure took you long enough," Came a voice. I turned around and found Gunther standing there. He'd heard everything. Shit.


	8. It's on

No Emotion Involved

I rolled off of Gunther, all sweaty and panting, blissfully peaceful in my post-orgasmic state., then cuddled up to him again, and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I was slightly pissed, but I'll tell you why later. be happier. I owed it all to Rocky. She'd gotten me to admit I loved him, and I had - by mistake. I didn't see it as a mistake now, though. It's probably the best thing that's every happened to me. _Ever. _After I'd realised that he'd been standing behind me, I'd been speechless - that was a first. I didn't have to be speechless for long,m because Rocky interjected. "So," She's said, "CeCe loves you, you love CeCe, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" I'd been so confused, and I didn't push Gunther away when he walked over and pressed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, tangling my hands into his hair. When we finally broke apart, the people in the hallway erupted into cheers and wolf-whistles. I flipped them off with my middle finger and pulled Gunther's lips to mine again, much to his delight. Candy Cho was one of the spectators, so that took having to tell people about our relationship off our hands. She'd have the entire school notified that CeCe Jones was dating Gunther Hessenheffer in five minutes flat.

I finally pulled away from Gunther, then rested my forehead against his, smiling. "I love you," I whispered, then added, "I'm sorry I took so long to realise it," He smiled back at me, kissing the tip of my nose, "No worries. I love you too."

I was pulled out of my flashback when I felt Gunther shifting around beside me. I remembered that I was pissed off, and spoke to him, "It's not _fair,_" I whined, pushing away from him and pouting. He chuckled, "CeCe, it's not my fault I'm talented." I smacked him arm lightly, "But still! How come _you're _always able to make me come first? mean, I'd like you to finish first once in a while." He pulled me towards him again, his arm around me. "CeCe, some people are good in bed, and some people aren't.." He stopped mis-sentence when he saw the furious look on my face, "Are you saying I'm, not good in bed?" I demanded. His eyes widened, "No, no, of course not! Okay, that sentence came out wrong. I'm just saying that I might be a _bit _more talented that you are."

"So you don't think I can make you come before me?"

"I _know _you can't." He corrected. I glared, "I bet I could." I told him, determined.

He laughed, "You're on!" He challenged. "Fine," I said, moving to straddle him again, "Um, not now, CeCe," He said, pushing me away gently, "I'm kind of tired. And your moms work shift is nearly over, she'll be home soon." I sighed, then nodded, "You're right, we should probably get dressed." I said, climbing out of bed.

"So, here's the details of the bet," He said, pulling his boxers on, "It's going to continue for a week, and no sex is allowed, because I don't see the point in sex if no-one's going to come."

I nodded, "Okay, but we can do other things, right?"

He smirked, "We can do anything we want to each other in each others comfort zones. except sex,"

I smiled sweetly, then pulled on my underwear again. Oh, he was so going to regret making this bet.

* * *

The next day at school, I walked into the building holding Gunther's hand, and plotting. In spotted Tinka, and she walked over to us, "Hey, Tinka," I called. The acidic relationship between me and her had just seemed to dissolve when Gunther and I started dating. "Hi, CeCe," She called, "Can I borrow Gunther for a minute?" She asked. I reluctantly untangled my fingers from him, and said "Sure." He walked off with Tinka, and when he looked back, I blew him a kiss, then went in search of Rocky.

I went over to me and Rocky's lockers, since she was almost always there when classes weren't on, but she wasn't. I went to the girls bathrooms to look for her, and she wasn't there. =I started to get confused. I mean, she's never missed a day of school. She even came to school while she had chickenpox and was covered head to toe in this ointment. I walked by almost all the classrooms, and was about to give up, when I walked by a storage closet, and heard a noise. I stopped, and looked around. There was no one there but me. I started to walk off again, passing off the noise I heard as my imagination, and kept walking. I stopped when I heard the noise again, followed by someone moaning Rocky's name. I raised my eyebrows, and approached the storage closet. What was going on? I put my hand on the door know, and took a deep breath, that pulled the door open. There was Rocky, on her knees in front of Deuce, sucking him off. My eyes widened, and Deuce gasped, then turned around to pull his trousers (which were around his ankles) up. I looked down at Rocky, and she blushed and stood up, fixing her hair.

Deuce pulled up his jeans, fixed the buckle and turned around to face me. I could see his erection straining against the fabric. I looked back at Rocky again, and she looked at her feel.

"Huh," I said, breaking the silence, "What's going' on here?"

"Uh... nothin'." Said Deuce.

"Oh really?" I said, "Cus' it looks like Rocky was giving you head..."

"N - no she wasn't,"

"Oh, so Rocky was on her knees with her lips wrapped around your dick for nothing?" As I said that sentence, I felt him shut his eyes, and shift his legs slightly. Poor boy, so aroused and not able to come.

Rocky looked at Deuce at the same time that Deuce looked at her, then Rocky spoke. "We didn't want you to find out like this.." She began. "Find out about what?" I asked, "I mean, is you sucking Deuce's dick a regular thing?" I heard Deuce whimper quietly. So dirty talk made him horny. I suppressed a laugh. I _so_ had to try this dirty talk thing with Gunther. Maybe it'll get him to come before I do...

Rocky spoke again, interrupting my thoughts, "Well, here's the thing... me and Deuce have been dating for almost three months now, and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be upset that I was in a relationship and you're not, but now that you're with Gunther, I was going to tell you..."

"When?" I asked, getting angry, "Gunther and I have been together for a whole month, when did you plan on telling me this?"

"I didn't want you to be angry!"

"I'm not angry! Just upset that you thought you couldn't tell me!"

Rocky glared at Deuce, "I told you we should've told her," She said to him.

"Wait, Deuce? _You _wanted to keep this from me? But why?"

"I just... I don't know, CeCe, you tend to go over the top when it comes to relationships"

"How?!"

"CeCe, when you found out I broke up with Savannah, you made nearly every girl in school fill out an application form for dating me."

"O-kaaaayy, but that was in the past. I'm grown up now."

"So you promise not to interfere?" Rocky asked.

"Ehh, I can't promise, I mean, I'll have to do _something, _you know, but I won't too over the top." I said, crossing my heart.

"Fair enough," Said Deuce, folding his arms. I nodded, smiling, then grabbed Rocky's arm, "Rocks, guess what?"

"What?" She said excitedly.

"Okay, I've _got _to tell you about me and Gunther's bet," I said, dragging her away from an increasingly sexually frustrated Deuce.

* * *

So, if you like Reuce, there's gonna be more of that from now on, I promise.

They've made an interesting bet... Who do you want the next couple of chapters POV to be in? The whole story;s been in CeCe's POV up till' now, but I think it might ber interesting to see the events of the bet unfold through Gunther's eyes... your choice.


	9. Thanks, Rocky

No Emotion Involved

**a/n: I cannot lie, last night I was like, gosh whats gonna happen next in that story? Then I was like, Oh yeah, I'm writing it.**

**As requested the next few chapters are in Gunther's POV**

CeCe and I were sitting next to each other in Maths class, waiting for to show up. The whole class was talking and messing around, and CeCe had told me she had some important information.

"Guess what?!" She squealed, turning to face me. "What?" I asked. "Rocky and Deuce are dating!" My eyes widened. I wasn't really shocked because I'd always known they had chemistry, but I never thought they'd actually _date. _"Woah," I managed to say. "I know! That was my reaction too. Oh, and, I told Rocky about our little bet..." I folded my arms. "Cece, you know that's mot fair." She pouted at me, "Why not?"

"Because Rocky is a genius mastermind. Who knows what kind of tips she's gonna give you on how to win."

CeCe giggled at me, "Well that's just too bad,"

"It's not fair! How'd you like if I told Ty and Deuce about this?"

"Feel free to tell anyone you like - I'm still gonna win."

I shrugged, "Fine. I will."

"You do that," She said, smiling.

"I know that look..."

"What look?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at me. God, it had only been one day since the last time I came and I was already unbearably horny. Did I have a p[problem? Was I, like an orgasa-holic or something? I remembered CeCe asked a question, and answered. "That innocent look that always tells me when you're up to something."

"Oh, well, I _am _up to something."

"And what's that?"

She giggled again."Well, Rocky's already given me a few tips on how to win this thing.."

I groaned. This week was going to be torture. "And what tips are those?"

She waggled her eyebrows at me, "That would be telling," Just then, walked in, suddenly, then whole class went silent as they took out their text books. CeCe leaned in and whispered to me, "But.. if you must know, we're going to Victoria Secrets after school today."

My eyes widened, half in delight and half in horror. Before I could protest, 1looked in out direction and spoke, "Ms. Jones, Mr. Hessenheffer, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

CeCe looked devious, and she replied him, "Oh, it's nothing, ." I was sure old Webly wouldn't drop it - he was stubborn like that.

"No, by all means, CeCelia, tell us what was _so _important that it couldn't wait till' the end of my lesson."

CeCe looked like she was enjoying herself. I had to admit, I was amused as well. I would love to see the the look on his face if CeCe told him what we were talking about. I didn't think she would, though.

"First of all, Mr. Webly, it's CeCe. Not CeCelia. Secondly, I'd rather not tell you what we were talking about-"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!" Yelled Webly. I put my hand over my mouth to suppress a laugh at the hilarity of the situation, and Mr. Webly saw me.

"Huh, Mr. Hessenheffer, perhaps you'd like to tell me and the class what you were talking about?" I looked around the room, and saw a bunch of eager faces. Nosy parkers. I met Rocky's eye, and I could tell she was daring me to tell the truth to him. She didn't think I would. Ha, she underestimates my power.

"Well, Mr. Webly," I began, looking him dead in the eye, "I was actually planning a trip to Victoria Secrets with CeCe, my girlfriend." Mr. Webly's eyebrows shot up right under his toupee, and he turned bright red. He turned away from us and picked up a piece fo chalk, and started to write pon the blackboard, muttering something that sounded like, "Kids these days, they're lucky I don't call their parents."

I looked around the class again, and saw the class staring, their mouths wide open, "Close your mouths," I said quietly, "You'll catch flies," Rocky got up and walked to the trashcan beside CeCe and I's desk, and pretended to pare a pencil, then slipped me a note. it read, 'Gunther, meet me out in the sports firld during lunch. -Rocky.' I looked up and nodded at her, and she smiled and walked away.

CeCe nudged my elbow, "Gunther!"

She hissed, "I can't believe you said that!" I laugh quietly, "Well, someone needs to put the man in his place," Then, I took out my textbook, and focused on Math.

* * *

"I walked out onto the sports field at lunch, as per Rocky's request. She showed upo about two minutes later.

"Here," SAhe said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a cologne bottle. It was familia.

"What's this?"

"That cologne I sprayed all over you when you and CeCe fucked in the bathrroms."

"Wait, you knew about that?"

"Gunther, sweetie, I arranged it. Now, spray that all over you and she won't be able tyo resist. It smells like apples. CeCe's favourite."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"So," I began, "Heard you and Dece were sucked him off in a closet, right? Classy."

She blushed bright red. "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"Don't be embarrassed, I'd do anything to be sucked off in a closet right now,"

She laughed, "Don't look at me!" And then walked away from me. I twirled the colgne bottle round and round with my fingers. "Oh, and one more thing," she called, "Did you know that there's a vibrator app on the iPhone now?" I furrowed my brows, confused. "What am I gonna do with a-" Suddenly, realisation hit. "Ohh, right. Thanks, Rocky." She smiled, "No problem!"

I smiled to myself. Vibrator app, huh? Just wait, CeCe. You are _so _gonna get it.

* * *

Next chapter preview: **I switched on my most recently downloaded app - The Vibrator App (Thank you, Rocky) - on and saw CeCe's eyes widen as I reached under the cafeteria table, through her spread legs, and pressed the phone against her underwear. I don't know why she'd chosen to wear a skirt today, but with the muffled groans and furious looks I was getting from her, I was glad she had. I laughed under my breath. Her underwear was getting wet already. It was her own fault. I'd told her she'd regret making this bet.**

**A/N: E****ven I can't wait to read the next chapter - and I'm the one writing it. TRhis story will probaly be another seven or eight chapters long. After that, I might give it up for adoption - what I meen by that is, if anyone wants to continue it after that, I'll hand the story over and let then.**

**Honestly, guys, you're so suppertive! Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites I'm getting. You guys are the shizz :)**


	10. Vibrators

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

After my talk with Rocky on the sports field, I headed to the cafeteria to eat lunch with the rest of my friends. Just as I was about to set foot in the lunch room, I remembered the glass bottle in my hand. I make a quick detour to the bathrooms. When I was in a stall, I removed the bottle cap and sprayed the cologne on my clothes. I sprayed some on my wrist and smelt it. It smelt really good. It would smell even better to CeCe. God knows why the smell of apples is so good to her, but I guess I'd ask her later.

After I's sprayed myself almost all over, making sure the smell wasn't too over-powering, I ran to my locker to stuff the cologne bottle in. After that, I walked back over to the cafeteria. I scanned the room once, and then found Rocky, Deuce, Dina, Tinka and CeCe sitting at a table. Deuce spotted me, and gestured for me to come over. I walked over to them, and CeCe cleared away the books on the bench beside her, so I could sit. "Thanks, CeCe, but I'll sit beside Tinka today," I said, smiling at her. She nodded, and went back to eating her pizza. I only wanted to sit beside Tinka because that would mean I'd be sitting right across from CeCe, which would give me the perfect chance to begin my plan. As I sat down, Rocky nodded at me. I guess she knew what I was trying to do. There wasn't much talking, and I was the only one there without a lunch tray.

I pulled out my phone, then switched my most recently downloaded app - The Vibrator App (Thank you, Rocky) - on and saw CeCe's eyes widen as I reached under the cafeteria table, through her spread legs, and pressed the phone against her underwear. I don't know why she'd chosen to wear a skirt today, but with the muffled groans and furious looks I was getting from her, I was glad she had. I laughed under my breath. Her underwear was getting wet already. It was her own fault. I'd told her she'd regret making this bet.

Dina looked at CeCe, her eyebrows furrowed, "You okay?" She asked her, "Yeah! I'm f-fine, just a stomach ache, It'll pass in - OH!" I had the put my hand over my mouth so no one would see me laughing. She couldn't even make proper sentences anymore. Dina nodded, eyebrows raised, and turned away from CeCe who now had her head in her hands. She was panting quietly, and I could only hear her because I was focusing intently. I started to move the vibrating phone around, before pulling her underwear to the side with my index finger, and pressing the vibrator to her clit. She gasped, and Rocky said, "CeCe, is you stomach ache _that _bad?_" _Rocky was playing the fool. CeCe nodded, head still in her hands, then started grinding her hips into my hand. She was extremely wet, so she couldn't even try to tell me she wasn't enjoying it. She started grinding her hips faster. She was giving in. It wouldn't be long now until she came.. I spoke too soon. Suddenly, she tried to close her legs, but I wouldn't move her hand. She reached down underneath the table, and tried to push her hand away, but her shoves were looked around to make sure no one was looking, then took her head away from her hands, looked at me, and whispered, "Please," My resolve faltered for one second. She looked like a lost kitten. But I _told _her she'd regret this. She was going to come whether she liked it or not.

She kept her eyes on mine. I was smiling at her, and her bottom lip was wedged in between her teeth, she was trying to hold off her impending orgasm. She seemed so weak. I pressed the phone harder against her clit, and she groaned quietly. Suddenly, unexpectedly, with a hard shove, she hit my hand away from her center, and shut her legs quickly. When I'd recovered from the shock of it all, I moved my hand back to my side, glowering at her. Rocky was watching us from the corner of her eye, Dina was chatting to Deuce, and Tinka had left about two minutes ago. I was so sure I would be able to make her come. Well, I would have, if she hadn't moved my hand. I slid my phone back into my pocket, and stared her down. "Just wait," She whispered, "You are _so _gonna get it. I was gonna go easy on you before, but not anymore." I scoffed at her, "Yeah, I'd like to see you do better than me." She folded her arms, and smiled. "I will. We're still going to Victoria Secrets after school, remember?" Oh shit. Before I could say anything, she got up from the table and left. Now _I_ had a problem. I mean, you can't just nearly make your girlfriend come in the cafeteria and _not _expect to get hard. I shifted around, and realized that I'd have to leave after everyone else, so no-one would see my 'little problem'. Dammit, I wanted to win this bet, but I wanted to get myself off. I sighed, and then turned to the remaining people at the table. Rocky slipped me a note.

'Gunther,' it said, 'It didn't work, did it?'

'It almost did. CeCe's a tough cookie.' I replied, writing quickly.

'I know. Oh well, it that didn't work, you're probably gonna lose.'

'I don't think so. I still have that apple cologne. Though I don't think she smelt it on me.'

'True. If she had, there would be no way she'd last that long.'

'Uh-huh. So... do you wanna tell me what's going on with Deuce and Dina?'

'What do you mean?'

'They're flirting, and shit. I thought _you _were his girlfriend.'

'Um... well... Deuce is kind of cheating on her.'

I raised my eyebrows at her, and she blushed. 'With you?' I replied, unable to picture Rocky doing something like that.

'Yeah. But you can't tell anyone. I couldn't even tell CeCe. No one knows Deuce and I are together except the two of you. And CeCe thinks Deuce broke up with Dina.'

'Why doesn't Deuce break up with her.'

'He's tried, but every time he tries, she comes up with a distraction.'

'What type of distractions?'

'Just stuff that Deuce likes to do. Pizza, cinema, sex. Though he's stopped having sex with her now, and she doesn't know why.'

'I feel bad for Dina.'

'Me too. I think she suspects what's going on, so she tries to get Deuce to avoid me.'

'Wow. Well, I hope this works out for you guys.'

'Thanks. And don't forget, you can't tell CeCe Deuce is cheating. She hates cheating.'

'I'll try to keep it from her, but if she asks, I'll have to tell her. She hates lying.'

'I can understand that. Thanks, Gunther.'

'Anytime.'

'Oh, and you're in for it after school.'

'I know... I kind of scared.'

'Knowing what CeCe had in store for you, you should be.'

'It's your fault! You came up with the vibrator idea!'

'I know, but I actually thought it would work...'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'You just did.'

'Ha ha, very funny.'

'Ba - dum - tiss. Sure, ask away.'

'Why are you so interested in CeCe and I's relationship?'

'It's interesting... And she's my best friend, so I have to get involved as much as possible. It's, like, the Girl Code.'

'Well okay, then.'

'Yup. Okay, Gunther, I'm going to Geography now.'

'See you :)'

'Yeah. And by the way, BURN THIS PAPER.'

'I will, I will.'

Rocky smiled at me, then got up, I ripped the piece of paper with all our notes into little pieces, then thanked the heavens that my erection had died down, and got up to throw the scraps of paper in the trashcan. I walked out of the cafeteria, and laughed when I saw Dina trying to kiss Deuce, and Deuce leaning away. Poor girl.

* * *

Chapter Preview: I gasped as CeCe removed her clothes. "So... you're gonna get undressed? In here?" I asked her. "Well, duh, Gunther. I can't put on a thong over my skirt."

"Oh.. um.. okay." I sighed, sitting on the dressing room chair. I watched her as she undressed. I should've probably looked away, because seeing her naked now would just make things harder when I couldn't come. I must be some kind of masochist. When she was almost fully undressed, she tried to unclip her bra, and, unfortunately for me, I couldn't look away. "Gunther? Would you please help unclip my bra?" I nodded. What else could I do? Then I got up and unclipped her bra from the back, watching her relection in the mirror in front of her as it fell to the ground.

"Oh, fuck, CeCe..." I half-moaned, kissing her neck from behind. She ground herself into my erection, and I moaned louder. Just then, we heard a knock from the door, "Please note that sexual activity while in and Victoria Secrets store is prohibited." She must have heard us, then. CeCe narrowed her eyes, "WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!" She yelled, and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole store heard her. The lady must have been too embarrassed to say anything else, because we didn't hear from her again. "Well," She whispered, turning to kiss me gently, "Where were we?"

Guys, will you please tell me if you like these chapter previews? Or will I just leave them out? Thanks.


	11. So close

No Emotion Involved

CeCe didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. Something about it being 'completely unacceptable to use a vibrator on your girlfriend in the middle of the cafeteria.' Psh, she was over-reacting. After the last bell rang, I got up from my seat, and headed to my locker. I passed by Deuce, and he nodded at me, and I nodded back, then he spoke, "So. Congrats on screwing CeCe." I laughed, and so did he, but then I decided I had to set him straight, "Nah, I do more than just screw her - we're dating." He nodded, but looked confused, "I thought you guys were friends with benefits? That's what Rocky told me, anyways,"

"Dude, where have you been? We've been dating for a while, actually. Our first month anniversary is tomorrow."

"Huh, guess Rocky didn't tel me that part..."

"Guess she didn't. Oh, and I guess I should congratulate _you _on nailing Rocky."

She shifted uncomfortably, and then I asked him, "You haven't had sex with her?"

"Um, no, not yet..."

"But CeCe caught you and her in the storage closet-"

"Yeah, yeah, we've done stuff like that, oral sex, and that, but never the real thing."

I was... shocked. "And Rocky's okay with that?"

"Well, yeah, she seems fine with it. You see, Rocky's a virgin, and she's really ..."

"Careful?"

"Yeah, you could put it that way. She wants to make sure she gives her... virginity to the right person."

"And she doesn't think you're the right person?"

"No, she's told me she trusts me, but she's just not ready for that step yet. And I'm prepared to wait for her."

"I respect that," I said, nodding slowly. I actually really respected Rocky for not giving away her virginity to anyone. I suddenly felt angry when I remembered that CeCe had to give her virginity to that asshole who dumped her after he got some.

"Yeah... well, I gotta go,"

"Oh, okay, see you,"

"Bye, Gunther," He said, walking away from me. I gave him a short wave, then turned to my locker, and stuffed my books in. After that, I walked down to Cece's locker. I heard her and Rocky talking, so I stopped, and listened closely, making sure they couldn't see me.

"Wow, poor Gunther," I heard Rocky say.

"It's his own fault! Who the hell gave him the idea for that vibrator thing, anyway?"

"Umm, who knows?" I shook my head at her, though she couldn't see me,and she spoke again quickly, wanting to change the subject, "So, tell me the plan again."

"Well, we're going down to Victoria Secrets just as soon as he shows up, and, well, then the games can begin."

"I repeat, poor Gunther."

CeCe laughed, "This bet is still on for six more days - There's a lot I can do in six days, and I'm not going to waste that opportunity."

"The guy's gonna have a very sever case of blue balls."

"Hey, it's 'Gunther this,' and 'Gunther that', what about me? I don't get to come either! The cafeteria event was _agony. _Have you ever wanted to come so bad, but had to stop yourself?"

"No, 'cus me and my boyfriend have a _normal _relationship."

"Normal's for suckers." CeCe said, shrugging."

"Let's go find Gunther, shall we?"

"Let's," CeCe agreed, linking her arm into Rocky's and walking towards my direction. I took this as my cue to make my appearance, and walked over to the both, "Hello, ladies," I greeted them, smiling at CeCe in particular.

"Hi, Gunther." CeCe said, grinning at me.

"You look excited," I noted.

"Well, yeah, we're going to Victoria Secrets. This is, like the epitome of our relationship," I wasn't sure if she was joking or not...

I groaned. Every time I was reminded of that trip, I felt genuine fear and insane lust. CeCe looked happy, and grabbed my arm and made a run for the doors of the school, calling out a quick 'bye' to Rocky.

The bus trip there was filled with meaningless chatter between me and CeCe about how our day went. I could tell she was avoiding the topic of our destination, and I was a little frightened. I also tried not to bring it up or think about it, because anymore fuel to my erection would just be painful.

When we got there, CeCe was still telling me about how Mr. Cringly had given her an F when she clearly deserved a D-. I was genuinely interested in her endless banter (I'm not even being sarcastic). I was comforting her, assuring her that was an asshole, when she stepped off of the bus, and grabbed my hand. I was becoming paranoid, because I find it awkward, walking around with a raging boner that's barely covered by your jacket...

CeCe didn't seem to mind, though. She was _so _enjoying this. Revenge for my trick in the cafeteria, I guess. We were walking down a street, and I honestly had no idea exactly where Victoria Secrets was - she seemed to know where we were going, though. None of us spoke as she guided me through the crowd, using my hand. We turned a sharp corner, and then she suddenly stopped. I looked up. There it was. She grinned at me excitedly, then pulled me into the shop. We walked down to the very back of the store, because she wanted to made sure she saw _everything._ This was going to be agony.

She suddenly grabbed a lacy thong that looked more like a piece of fabric than a piece of clothing. Not that I was complaining, of course. She held it up, examining it, then turned to me. "Whaddya think?" She asked, turning the hanger round in her fingers. I suddenly imagined her fingers doing something else... I snapped out of it soon enough that she didn't notice my pause, "Erm, yeah, it's .. uh, very pretty." That was all I managed to choke out, and she nodded, please with my reaction. She said some other things, but I wasn't listening, I was picturing CeCe in a thong. She grabbed my arm again, and led me off around the store. She picked up something else and held in to my face. "You're always complaining about how 'difficult' it is to undo my bra straps... this one had a clip in the front - so it should be easier." I nodded, groaning quietly. Did she have any idea what she _did _to me? All I needed was the slightest of friction, and I would come. Straight away. I felt her poke me in the arm, and I looked at her. "You're not _listening _to me." She pouted. I shook my head, "No, no, of course I am. What where you saying again?"

She sighed, but continued speaking, "I was saying that we have to head to the changing rooms because I've only got thirty dollars." I shook my head, smiling, "No, go on, buy one more thing, my treat." She smiled, hugging me, "Thanks, Gunther!" She squealed. I nodded, smiling, then pulled her away from me gently, but she didn't let go. I was confused as to why she didn't stop the hug, but then she stood on the tips of her toes and ground her crotch into mine. I buried my face into her curls to muffle my groans and she ground into me repeatedly. I was giving in, losing control. I pushed her away weakly, but my willpower was gone. I could barely remember why I didn't want to come. I briefly wondered how I was going to hide the fact that I'd come in my pants, but I couldn't be bothered right now. I ground back into her, and she raised her head and kissed me on the lips. I was going to spontaneously combust one day, and she'd only have herself to blame... I deepened the kiss, opening my eyes for a second to make sure no one was watching us, and, luckily, there was no one around.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, grinding my hips into hers, and wishing there wasn't any fabric between us, and I felt her smile against my lips, just as she moved one of her hands down to my crotch, and undid the button and zipper with one hand, then slipped her hand into my boxers and stroked me slowly. I literally went crazy at her touch. I felt like I was burning - but I liked it. I ground my hips into her hand, and deepened the kiss even more, moaning into her mouth. Just as I reached the point of no return, and I had accepted that I was going to lose the bet, she pulled her hand away, and did up my zipper and button quickly. I groaned, and then hissed, "What the fuck, CeCe?" She laughed at me. She fucking laughed at me. "I thought you wanted to win?"

I back tracked. I _did _want to win. "Y - yeah, but, I... I was..."

"..About to come? Well not anymore," She grabbed my hand, and led me towards a dressing room. The women that stood there peered at us through her glasses, and she just had the hugest eyes... and I could tell she was wondering whether to let two teens into a Victoria Secrets dressing room. After a while, she moved her ass, and let us through. CeCe led me in to the dressing room at the very back of the row of stalls, and then closed the curtain.

* * *

The chapter preview you saw in the last chapter will be in the _next _chapter. Leave suggestions for what you want to happen in the story, and who you think should win the bet. I know who's going to win already, but I'd like to hear what you guys think :)


	12. Victoria Secrets

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

CeCe shut the velvet curtain behind her, then turned to face me. She gave me a small smile, then turned around to undress. At first, I was grateful that I couldn't see he front while she undressed, but then my gratefulness turned to exasperation when I realized I could see the reflection of her body from the dressing-room mirror she was standing in front of. She pulled her tee shirt up over her head,

I gasped as CeCe removed her clothes. "So... you're gonna get undressed? In here?" I asked her. "Well, duh, Gunther. I can't put on a thong over my skirt." She replied, not looking back at me, but pulling her skirt off.

"Oh.. um.. okay." I sighed, sitting on the dressing room chair. I watched her reflection as she undressed. I should've probably looked away, because seeing her naked now would just make things harder when I couldn't come. I must be some kind of masochist. When she was almost fully undressed, she tried to unclip her bra, and, unfortunately for me, I couldn't look away. "Gunther? Would you please help unclip my bra?" She asked, turning to face me. I gulped, then nodded. She turned back around so I could take it off for her. What else could I do? Then I got up and unclipped her bra from the back, watching her reflection in the mirror in front of her as the bra fell to the ground. I almost lost every ounce of control.

"Oh, fuck, CeCe..." I half-moaned, kissing her neck from behind. She ground herself into my erection, as she had before, and I moaned louder. Just then, we heard a knock from the door, "Please note that sexual activity while in and Victoria Secrets store is prohibited." -Room-Attendant must have heard us, then. CeCe narrowed her eyes, "WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!" She yelled, and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole store heard her. The lady must have been too embarrassed to say anything else, because we didn't hear from her again. "Well," She whispered, turning to kiss me gently, "Where were we?" I took deep breaths, trying to remember what I was going to say - I remembered after a second or two, and said, "You really think you're going to win this bet, don't you?"

She stifled a laugh, "I _know _I am. I mean, look at yourself-" She palmed my erection once through my jeans, "-It's just a matter of time before you lose control..."

"Oh, and you're not aroused at all?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I'm just enjoying this." I tried to keep my eyes on her face, but I found my gaze travelling to her breasts every so often - inspiration struck, and I suddenly grabbed her, her back towards me, and ran a finger across her center. She was still wearing underwear, but they were soaking wet. "Thought you said you weren't aroused?" I teased, rubbing my finger across her slit faster. "Um... I... Uh..."

I smiled, and rubbed where I thought her clit was - and got instantaneous results. She ground her hips into my hand, and tried to be quiet as I rubbed her pantie-covered clit faster. "Th - that's not f-fair," She gasped, trying futilely to wriggle out of my grasp. "What's not fair?" I asked, smirking as I pulled her underwear to the side. She gasped, but spoke anyway, "I b-brought you h-here to... to make _you _l-lose the bet, not me..."

"Well, sometimes things don't go as planned. And by the way, try to keep quiet when you come, we don't need anyone interrupting us," I murmured, slowly penetrating her with my finger. "N-no!" She gasped, trying, again, to stop her impending orgasm. I grinned widely, feeling the velvety walls of her vagina, and adding another finger. She was absolutely soaking wet, and I had no trouble pumping her with my fingers. I stretched out my thumb, and rubbed her clit her it, and she dug her nails into my arm, and squealed softly. "Gunther ... Gunther, please..." She begged, squirming way from my hand. "Please what?" I asked, trying to find her g-spot. "Please, just stop... don't do this, please..."

"But this is how the bet works, remember? There's no asking anyone to stop... that wasn't part of the rules."

"Please, please, please, _please._" She begged again, moaning quietly. I sighed. I would probably regret this later. I stopped my movements, removing my hand from her wet center, and she sighed, half in frustration, half in relief. Then she turned on me. "What the actual fuck, Gunther?!"

"CeCe, I saw an opportunity, and I went for it."

She rubbed her fingers on her temples, then sighed, "Okay... Well, I don't feel like trying the lingerie on anymore, so I'll just buy them... I'll get you for this later."

"We'll see."

"We will," She said, then started putting on her clothes again. I sat back down on the dressing room chair, trying to catch my breath. I was already regretting not making her come while I had the upper-hand. When she was dressed, she picked up her items of lingerie, and gestured for me to follow her out of the room, and I did. As we passed the Dressing Room Attendant, she scowled at us, and CeCe stuck her tongue out at her. I smiled sweetly at the attendant, then wrapped my arm around CeCe's shoulder, proud to have her as a girlfriend. She paid for the lingerie, and she picked one more item, that I offered to pay for - she didn't let me see what it was, though.

After we'd left the store, CeCe and I walked back to the bus stop in comfortable silence, her hand in mine. I was plotting, and I was sure she was too. Our anniversary was tomorrow, so I needed a plan...

* * *

Please, review. I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Thank you guys, you're awesome!


	13. The anniversary Pt1

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

Me, CeCe, Rocky, Deuce and Ty sat in a small circle in CeCe's living room. It was a Thursay, so it was a school night, so we were lucky that CeCe's mom was letting us come over. We were even luckier that she'd decided to sleep over at her new boyfriends house to give us some privacy. But she gave all of us strict rules - everyone must be gone by ten O'clock, no being innapropiate (sexually or otherwise) and absolutely _no _more than platonic things. All of those rules would be broken tonight. We were in a circle because we were about to start truth or dare.

"Okay, Deuce, truth or dare?" Asked CeCe, smiling.

"Truth,"

"Um... what's the best sexual experience you've had with Rocky?" She asked, smirking.

Deuce looked over to Rocky as if for permission, and Rocky nodded at him 'yes'. What was so big about their sexual experiences that he had to get Rocky's permission to spill the beans about them? The it suddenly clicked. "Dude!" I yelled, clapping him on the back - "You got laid!" Ty joined in, grinning at him. CeCe looked to Rocky for confirmation, and Rocky nodded. CeCe squealed excitedly - "Was it your first time?!"

"Um, for Rocky, yes. For me... no." Sighed Deuce, taking Rocky's hand in his. Ty suddenly looked deadly serious, "Deuce, if you ever step outta line with my sister, I'll cut your dick off. I mean it." Deuce gulped. "Yes, sir." He muttered.

"Congrats, man." I interrupted. I mean, Rocky is one smoking hot-"

"Smoking hot - _what?_" Asked Ty and CeCe at the same time. "Um... I ... err... this cushion!" I yelled suddenly, picking up a plush pillow on CeCe's couch. "I named it Rocky... it's a ... smoking hot pillow,"

"Nice save," Whispered Deuce, laughing. "My turn," Barked Deuce, looking at Ty. "Truth or dare?" He asked Ty. "Truth..."

"Who's been the best in bed so far out of every girl you've layed?"

"Tinka, by far!" He said, laughing. He continued laughing until he caught my eye. "Dude, that's my sister!" I yelled, glaring at him. How dare he? Tinka was a virgin for all I knew. He'd basically taken away her innocence! "Sorry, man. She wanted me too. I mean, she really, _really _wanted me. She kept begging, and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, getting really angry. I suddenly felt CeCe's hands on both sides of my face. She pulled me in and gave me a very shrt kiss, "It's okay. Never mind him," She whsipered,her warm breath tickling my face. I nodded, and muttered, "Ty, it's your turn."

He looked at CeCe, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, durr."

"Okay, every time someone refuses to do a dare, you've gotta take off an item of clothing."

"Sure," Smirked CeCe.

"Fuck no," I growled. CeCe was mine. No one else got to see her.

"Aw, come on, Gunther, it's just a game." Of course CeCe wouldn't mind - she was adventurous like that. I had to give in. I couldn't physically control her, I didn't want to be that type of boyfriend. "Fine," I sighed. CeCe smiled at me, then looked serious. "Truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Um, dare, I guess."

"I dare you to... kiss Ty."

"NO!" Yelled Ty.

"...On the lips," Continued CeCe, smiling.

"NO!" I yelled.

"For two minuted straight."

"FUCK no!" Ty yelled. "I agree." I said, nodding. "Oh well, guess I've gotta take something off then, since you _refuse _to do the dare..." Ty looked happy. The asshole. I had to watch as both Ty and Deuce ogled CeCe while she removed her top. She sat back don when it was off, and I was nothing but glad when I realised she decided to wear a bra today. "Okay, my turn," I sighed, looking at CeCe and wanting to cover her up with something. "CeCe, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She said, smiling. Good. "I dare you to put your shirt back on."

"Nope, I refuse. Oh, look at that, since I _refuse _to do the dare, I've got to take some thing else off..." I groaned in exasperation, and Rocky laughed. Both Deuce and Ty looked excited. This was _not _what I'd expected to happen. CeCe stood up and removed her jeans and - Oh fucking hell. She was wearing the thong she'd bought in Victoria Secrets.

* * *

I'm a horrible person. My chapters are so short! But don't worry, the next chapter will be MUCH longer than usual, AND we shall have a winner...


	14. The anniversary Pt 2

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

I watched as CeCe removed her jeans and - holy fucking shit she was wearing the thong she bought in Victoria Secrets. I quickly glanced at Rocky - just as I's expected. She was grinning at her. CeCe turned to look at Rocky and gave her a wink. They so planned this... Ty and Deuce, both speechless up until now, let out a simultaneous breath, and continued staring at her. I shifted around a little where I was sitting, trying to hide the tent forming in my jeans. And so did Ty. I picked up the nearest thing in my reach -a remote control- and threw it at Ty's head. CeCe saw what was going on and laughed out loud. How could she? She knew she was wearing that so why the hell would she parade it around? She seemed to read my thoughts, because she came over to me and sat in my lap. I moaned when I felt her brush again my erection, then she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Revenge's a bitch, ain't it?" Revenge what was she talking about - Oh... She was getting me back for what I did to her in Victoria Secrets... Dammit.

No one had spoken yet since CeCe removed her jeans. Deuce gave a nervous cough, trying to avert his gaze from CeCe when he saw my death glare, and then CeCe said, "Rocky, I think it's your turn." Rocky was the only one unnafected by the whole situation, and she smiled, and spoke, "Gunther, truth or dare?"

"D-dare," I stuttered without sinking, focusing on CeCe who was shifting around in my lap, brushing my erection with her hand every now and then. "I dare you to..." Rocky began, looking around the room. "I dare you to make out with CeCe for... five minutes," She said, pulling out her phone, and setting the timer. I gulped. I didn't know if I could go five minutes without blowing my load. I mean, I know if it was anyone else, I would definitely not come just from kissing, but this was CeCe we were talking about. And, I hadn't had an orgasm in almost a week, and that week was filled with multiple insane rounds of sexual activity... I shook my head, "No, I- I can't..."

"Why not?" Asked Ty, "Can't take it?" He asked, laughing.

"I can take it, it's just... I ... Can't really explain,"

"Gunther, you _do _know what's gonna happen if you don't do the dare, right?" Asked Deuce.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "No, what?"

"CeCe's got to take something else off." I looked at CeCe, who was still sitting on my lap. All she had on was her thong, and her bra. "Fuck no," I growled, pressing my lips to hers quickly as I heard Rocky say, "Your time starts now,"

CeCe pressed her lips back to mine eagerly enough, and I moved my lips around hers, before sliding my tongue along her bottom lip, then her top lip. She opened her mouth, and I felt her hot breath mixing with mine. She slid her tongue against mine, and I did the same, but more aggressively, and tried to pin her tongue underneath mine. She let out a squeak, and she turned around in my lap so that her legs were on either side of my waist. I nibbled on her lip gently, and she moaned, then tangled her fingers into my hair. At the same, time, she ground her hips into my erection, which was now straining the fabric of my trousers, and I brought my hands down to her hips to push her gently away from _that area. _She giggled softly, but wouldn't budge. I was worked up enough already as if was, and if she kept grinding into me like she was doing, I was going to bust a nut in my pants. That would be embarrassing. She took mercy, though, and stopped grinding into me, and focused more on the kissing instead.

I suddenly heard Rocky announce "Times up!" And we both let out an unwilling moan as we pulled away from each other. Deuce and Ty were both staring at us intently, and I hadn't heard them say a word since the beginning of our make out session. I wasn't even going to look down there, but I was pretty sure that they were hard. I smirked at the fact that CeCe was mine, and mine only. Rocky sighed, "Okay, Gunther, it's your turn to ask someone." CeCe shifted herself off of my lap, and shut her legs. From what I'd felt a few minutes ago, it was because she was so wet it was almost embarrassing. I looked around the circle, and sighed, "Can I pass? I don't really know what to ask anyone.."

"Fine. Anyone else want a go?" Rocky asked.

"I do," Said Deuce. "Okay, Ty, truth or dare?"

Ty smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Dare me."

"I dare you to... finger CeCe."

I stood up and walked over to Deuce, fuming. "_What_?!" I yelled into his face. I must've really frightened him because he was speechless for about thirty seconds, but then his usual courageous attitude seemed to come back, and he repeated, "I dared Ty to finger CeCe," he smirked, "Why, is that a problem?"

"You're damn straight it's a problem." I yelled, then turned to CeCe. "You're not doing that dare," I told her, narrowing my eyes at her. Ty scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking at me, "Why, afraid CeCe will see I'm better than you and date me instead?"

"Of course not! I just don't want you touching CeCe like that - and you're not going to, understand?"

"I think that's up to CeCe," Chimed Rocky, clearly enjoying this.

"CeCe? Do you want to do this?" I asked, relaxing since I knew she'd say no.

"Sure," She said. Ha! I knew she'd - Wait, what? "WHAT?" I screamed. "Gunther, sweetie, chill. I mean, have you forgotten that if I don't do this, I have to take off something else?"

"You don't _have _to, CeCe, it's just a game-"

"You want me, CeCe Jones, to back out on a dare? I've got a reputation to keep." The she leaned in closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "You know I'm not going to enjoy it, don't you? You know I love you." I sighed. She had a way of calming me down when I was furious, which could be annoying, especially when I wanted to go on a rampage, and tear someones head off. But I still really, really didn't want Ty's hands all over her.

"So... are we doing this?" Ty asked CeCe. CeCe looked at me with questioning eyes, and I nodded to tell her to go ahead. She kissed me once on the lips, then got up and walked towards her bedroom, motioning for Ty to follow her. Ty grinned wildly, and followed her. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Deuce looked at me, "Sorry, man." He said, looking remorseful. "No worries," I lied. I suddenly heard CeCe's bed creak, and I winced. If I heard any moaning, I was gonna go bat shit crazy. CeCe wasn't here to calm me down. I would probably storm into her room and quite literally murder Ty. I wonder if they'd give me up to the Feds...

Rocky suddenly cleared her throat, pulling me out of my murder-planning. "Gunther, are you alright with this?"

"Yeah, it's fan-fucking tastic! I mean, the guy who took my sisters virginity is in there fingering my girlfriend _- _everything is all sunshines and rainbows,"

"Okay, okay, geez, no need to be all sarcastic."

"Well it was a stupid question."

"I know... I'm sorry,"

"I'd like to hear that from Ty,"

"Well, Ty's probably not,"

"Ugh. I hate him."

"Most people do..." She said, laughing. I knew what Rocky was trying to do. She was trying to distract me from the sickening moans coming from the bedroom. I put my head back into my hands.

* * *

"Gunther! Where are you taking me?!" It was six O'clock. After the game of truth or dare had gotten boring, we'd mostly lazed around, watching movies. I could tell CeCe felt bad, and she kept telling me that she felt horribly guilty, but I told her that she had no reason to. It was Ty's fault, and also Deuce's since he came up with the dare in the first place. I was majorly pissed at both of them, but it was our anniversary - no time to waste. After that, I'd packed an overnight bag for CeCe, and grabbed mine - which I'd packed before I came here and hidden in the hallway under the stairs. Rocky was in on my plan, so she helped convince CeCe when I wanted her to put on a blindfold and follow me into a taxi. We were sitting in the back seat right now, and CeCe still couldn't see anything because I wouldn't take her blindfold off.

When the taxi stopped, CeCe clawed at the door, trying to open it. I laughed at her eagerness, then grabbed our bags, and got out of the car, opening the door for her when I reached her side. I gave the driver a twenty dollar bill, not waiting to see if it was too much or too little. We walked towards. the building, and I held her hand so she wouldn't fall. We got a few curious looks from the people around us, wondering why CeCe was blindfolded. When we reached the building, I walked inside, CeCe's hand still in mine. I walked over to the desk, but then stopped suddenly, then whispered to CeCe that she could take her blindfold off now. She grinned, then pulled it off, and whispered, "Gunther, it's ... beautiful." I'd brought her to a hotel. This was where we'd be spending the night.

* * *

_Guys!_ Guess what? this chapter is actually mosre that a thousand words! Yeah, I'm a sad person. I spend a lot of time online because lol no I'm not going outside. So... yeah. Tell what what POV you want the next chapter to be in, please! I'm still undecided... I know I said there'd be a winner in this chapter, but it's actually in the next chapter. Yes, I know, Ty and CeCe did ... stuff. But don't worry, the next chapter will make up for everything.

**A/N: Can't stand it when my readers are confused, so I like to explain things to them... This message is for October'sLily510: Yeah, Ty dared CeCe to take off an item of clothing every time _anyone _doesn't do a dare, not just her. :) Hope that clears up any confusion.**


	15. The anniversary pt 3

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

**Guys, I uploaded this on the same day as the previous chapter, so read that one first, please. Thanks for reading!**

I pulled CeCe into our hotel room, but she was still fretting. "Gunther, you shouldn't have! This must have cost a ton!"

"And it's all worth it, because it's for you," I told her, dumping our bags on the bed.

"Where does my mom think I am? And your mom?"

"Your mom thinks you're sleeping over at Rocky's, and my mom thinks I'm sleeping over with some kid from school - Rocky's in on it, and everything, so she'll cover for you. And as for the price, I can think of many, many ways you can pay me back..." She smacked my arm, but seemed calmer when she saw that I'd sorted it all out. She gave me a small smile, "I will pay you back - later. I'm starving."

"Let's order room service?" I asked her, picking up a small booklet on the dresser next to the phone. It had a list of numbers, and one was for room service. I picked up, dialed the number, and ordered. CeCe came over to stand behind me while I was on the phone. She wrapped her hands around my waist and started to kiss my neck. I moaned loudly. It wasn't much, but I was so worked up by now. "If you do that while I'm on the phone, I'm gonna have trouble talking."

"Good," She muttered, tracing my collarbone with her teeth, "I'm not that hungry anymore." I dropped the phone. Worked for me. I turned around, pressing my lips to hers frantically. I needed her so badly, and yet I wanted to win the bet as well. She started unbuttoning my shirt, and I brought my hands to her jeans, and practically tore them off. I was beyond glad that this time she was getting undressed for my eyes only. When both my top and her jeans were on the floor, I focused on her tee shirt, yanking it off of her. Her lips never left mine. I could hear her gasping for air every time she pulled away from me for a few seconds for air, then her eager moans as I'd finally fully undressed her.

She practically melted into my arms as I palmed her breasts through her bra. I struggled with the clasp, then finally managed to unclasp it, pulling it off her as I explored her mouth with my tongue. "Wait," She suddenly gasped. "What?" I breathed, breathless. "Take off your pants," She smirked. I nodded, then undid my belt, then button, then zipper. It must have only taken about thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity. "Better," She sighed, bringing her lips to mine again. "You remember the bet, right?" She muttered, nibbling at my lip. "Yeah, the one I'm gonna win?"

"That remind me," She said, bringing my hands to her breasts. I pinched at her nipples, and she lost her train of thought for a while, but then continued speaking, "If I win, what do I get?"

"Whatever you like," I muttered, moving my lips to her breasts, and licking her nipples gently, trying to give her some relief after all the pinching and pulling. She gasped, and moved her hands down to my head to hold me there. "How about," -gasp- "Sex? Whenever the winner wants?"

"Hmm," I murmured, and the vibrations coming from my mouth and around her nipple made her practically collaspe into my arms. "Okay," I sighed, pulling at her underwear. I looked down at her thong - the black one she was wearing earlier - and took a deep breath to calm myself. "The winner gets sex... whenever he or she wants," I finished, her underwear falling to her ankles. I snaked my hand over to in between her legs, and she shut them quickly. "What are you doing?" I asked, smirking. She looked kind of embarrassed. "I'm .. I'm really close, Gunther, and if you _touch _me there, I'm going to lose."

"Well, the same goes for me... But we have to have a winner." She suddenly smiled, then ran one finger along my erection through my boxers. I moaned loudly, and she gestured for me to sit on the bed. I practically fell on to the bed, and she straddled my legs, then pulled my boxers off, leaving them around my ankles. I stiffened slightly. She had me trapped. But I couldn't find it in me to move away - sure, I wanted to win the bet, but I don't think I've ever wanted an orgasm so badly either. She stroked me once, twice, and I closed my eyes, letting the sensations overwhelm me. If I watched her, I would come much sooner. I suddenly felt her breath around the head of my dick, and my eyes shot open. She smiled at me before taking the head into her mouth, first licking at me, then sucking fiercely. I groaned loudly as she took more of me into her mouth, unable to stop myself from taking her head in my hands and moving myself in and out of her mouth. It felt amazing. Beyond amazing. It was indescribable. I could feel myself getting closer, and as much as I wanted to give up, and let the pleasure overwhelm me, I was amazed that I found the strength to removed my hands from her hair, where they were tangled before, and move her head sharply away. "I was about to come," I gasped, breathing hard.

"That's kind of the point, Gunther." She muttered, arms folded.

"You're not winning that easily, I muttered, trying to calm myself down a little. She shrugged, and smiled to herself, and didn't seem to be paying any attention to me... I suddenly grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed, her hands over her head. "Shit!" She screamed, unexpecting what I did. I smiled, and made sure she couldn't move her hands from where I had them, and moved my hand down to her center... soaking wet. I knew it. "Gunther, noo..." She moaned, wriggling weakly away from my hand. Ha, if she thought I was going to top, she could think again. I was suddenly angry as a thought popped into my head.

Ty had touched her here.

My eyes narrowed. "Ty touched you here too, did he?" I asked, stroking along her slit, but not penetrating her, and avoiding her clit. She gaped at me, "Well, y-yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Did you enjoy it?" I growled, tapping my finger on her clit. She spoke in between moans - "I .. Um.. No, of course not."

"Are you sure? Is he better than me?" I started to rub at her clit with my finger, keeping eye contact with her.

"N - no! Of course not!"

"So why could I hear you moaning? Wait a second - did you come?"

"No, no, I didn't. Gunther listen - I didn't do a - anything with Ty. We pretended, just to get you jealous. It was a prank..."

I was shocked, but still angry. A _prank_? Did she know how upset I'd been? Oh, she would regret this. I rubbed my thumb on her clit, making sure to do it as fast and as hard as I could. With my index and middle finger, I penetrated her easily, and she screamed, her eyes shut tight. I pumped my fingers in and out of her as fast as I could, and she suddenly stopped moving. I stopped my movements, and looked at her. I moved my hand completely. After about five seconds, she suddenly sat up, tackling me to the bed so I was on my back. "You tricked me!" I yelled as she straddled me. "It worked, didn't it? And I can't believe you, Gunther. Me and Ty? Honestly?"

"But-"

"Don't ask questions, we'll talk later. Now is just about us." Before I could say anything else, she impaled herself on me, and arched her back, moaning loudly. I was in an insane amount of pleasure. I never wanted it to end. We were both so close already from the excessive foreplay. "Gosh I've missed this," She gasped, as she raised herself off of me and brought herself back down again. "Me too," I moaned, grabbing onto her hips an helping her move faster. I met her thrusts with my hips, reaching up to fondle her breasts. She groaned from deep inside of her, and threw her head back in pleasure. "Gunther..." She moaned, thrusting onto me faster. "Come for me, Gunther," I was going to come - I could feel it. That last sentence finished me. A coil that seemed to be wound up so tight in my stomach released, and I came. Hard. I groaned loudly. "CeCe... Oh fuck, CeCe, I'm coming. Spurts of hot come shot into her, and the sensation of it made her come too. I felt her walls contract around me, milking the come out of me. There was no sound after we'd both had our orgasms. She pulled herself off me, and we both moaned at the contact.

She looked me dead in the eye, lying down beside me. "I win," She whispered.


	16. Tied up

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

**A/N: This is basically one huge lemon of a chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, she don't need to read this chapter to follow that story. Thanks for reading as always!**

I watched from the foot of the bed as CeCe yawned sleepily and opened her eyes. It was around two a.m. She tried to stretch her arms, but, or course, she couldn't. She suddenly opened her arms wide, and looked around the room frantically, then her gaze landed on me, and she smiled as the memories of last night came back to her. And then she frowned in confusion. "Gunther... why can't I move my arms?" She asked me, tugging at her limbs experimentally. "Oh, it's not just your arms, CeCe, it's your legs too." She raised an eyebrow, then tried to shift her legs around too - it didn't work, or course. She looked up to where her hands were bound to two of the upper bedposts, and then she looked down to where her legs were in the exact same situation. She looked kind of scared now. I smiled darkly. Good.

"Gunther..." She began warily. "Why am I... _tied _to the bed?"She asked me, now struggling to free herself. Her restraints didn't budge in the slightest. "Gunther! Answer my question!" She yelled, staring at me. "You're a surprisingly deep sleeper," I muttered, scanning her naked body from head to toe. She blushed. "Well I was a little tired. I'm sure you can understand that. And you _still _havan't answered my question. What the hell is going on?"

I looked her dead in the eye, "I'm a bit of a sore loser, CeCe." She frowned, "So?" I shook my head at her, "CeCe, who won the bet last night?"

"I did," She sing-songed, grinning at me.

I nodded at her, "So, since I'm a sore loser, I really don't like it when I lose..." I stepped closer to the bed, and rubbed my thumb over her nipple. It hardened to my touch, and she arched her back slightly, since her restraints barely allowed any movement at all. "So this is about me winning?" She asked, smirking. "Pretty much," I muttered, rubbing her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. "Wait... Gunther, what exactly are you going to do to me?" She asked, her eyes widening. "That would be telling... but let's just say you'll regret winning," I smiled at her, and she gasped, trying to close her legs, but of course, she couldn't. "What did you use to tie me up?" She asked, struggling with the restraints. "Scarves," I replied, leaning down to capture her nipple that I's been rubbing in my mouth. She gasped, arching her back to my touch, and I pulled away. She sighed, "Why did you stop?" She whined. "Because, this is _my _revenge..."

"Revenge? Because I won?" I shook my head. "Do you know how upset I was yesterday when I thought Ty was... you know." She grimaced. "It was just supposed to be a prank,"

"Well it wasn't funny,"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"So you'll let me go?" She asked hopefully. I laughed at her, "Keep dreaming, honey." She sighed. "Just tell me what you're going to do to me. I deserve to know that, at least." I shook me head. "No." I replied simply, and she closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Gunther..." She began, her breaths shallow. "Are you wearing some type of cologne?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning down to capture her lips with mine. She kissed me back fervently, and I could feel her tugging at the restraints that bound her hands. I laughed at her, pulling my lips away from hers before the kiss could progress any further. She whimpered softly. "You smell like apples," She sighed, breathing heavily. "I'm aware." She ground her teeth together, staring at me. "Did anyone ever tell you that I _really _like apples?" She asked me, looking frustrated. "I've heard..." I whispered, kissing her softly enough to drive her insane. It worked, and when I pulled away, she groaned loudly. "Gunther! Just stop with the teasing already!"

"Nope," I said, fondling one of her breasts, and flicking my tongue across her nipple repeatedly. She moaned, and a litany of 'Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop' escaped her lips. So I stopped, pulling away from her, and standing up again. It was strangely amusing to watch her squirm on the bed from the loss of contact. "I'm sorry, Gunther, I'll never prank you again, if we have another bet like this one, I'll let you win, whatever you want, just _please..._" Her words came out in a rush, and I smiled at her. This was going just as I planned. I wasn't that mad that she'd won the bet - she'd won fair and square, after all. But what kept me up at night was the prank she'd played on me. I'd been furious for most of the day, and then to find out that she was joking all along... it got me mad. When I'd thought my plan, I'd jumped out of bed almost immediately, and st about tying her up. She'd been so tired she'd barely noticed what was going on. Until she woke up and tried to move her arms. I, on the other hand, was fully dressed.

"Gunther?" She whispered, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. She wasn't used to begging. "Please, Gunther."

I smiled. This was going to be fun. "Please... what?" I asked her, trailing a finger along her slit. She was wet already, and I'd barely touched her.

"Please, just... touch me." I could tell she was embarrassed. Meh, she'd get over it. "I _am _touching you, CeCe_." _I reminded her, stroking her slit a little faster for emphasis. She gasped, and then steadied herself. "You know what I mean,"

"No, I don't think I do. Explain?"

She took another deep breath. "I want an orgasm." She finally said, blushing bright red.

"You _want _one?" I asked, placing a finger at her entrance. She moaned in anticipation. "I _need _one, Gunther." She told me, moving her hips toward my finger as best as she could. I didn't move for about I minute, and the room was filled with the sounds of CeCe's frustrated groans. If she kept this up, my pants wouldn't fit me anymore. Suddenly, I thrust my finger into her, watching her intently as she moaned loudly. I didn't move my finger, I stayed still. "Gunther!" She gasped, "F - faster," I smirked, and pulled out, then thrust it back into her. I continued again, for about two minutes, then I added another finger. CeCe went crazy. Her back arched, and she moaned so loudly that I wondered if anyone else could hear her. I rubbed her clit with my thumb, fast and hard, the way she liked it, she I could feel her tightening on my finger. "Gunther..." She moaned. "I'm gonna come," I rubbed her clit faster, and just when I thought she was abut to come, I stopped, pulling my fingers away from her quickly. She screamed in frustration, her head thrashing from side to side.

"Why the hell did you stop?! I was about to come!"

"That's why I stopped," I told her, unable to hide my grin.

"Sadistic bastard," She muttered under her breath. I smiled at her pleasantly, and took off my trousers in one swift motion, then my boxers followed suit. CeCe didn't say anything. She just stared at me. "Do you want to come?" I asked her. She nodded her head 'yes'. I moved over and positioned myself between her legs. Our antics had taken a toll on me, and I was fully erect. She shut her eyes and moaned as I rubbed the head of my dick on her clit. She rolled her hips towards me, and I groaned. Then, unable to wait any longer, I positioned myself at her entrance, and thrust into her quickly. She squealed a little, and I moaned. I didn't move for a second or two, enjoying the moment, and then I couldn't take it anymore.

I placed my hands on her hips, and pulled myself out, then thrust back into her again. "Fuck!" She groaned, willing me to thrust into her again. I pulled out of her again, groaning loudly as I thrust into her again. "You're so tight... so wet," I moaned, leaning down to kiss her, and placing my hands on the mattress on either side of her, supporting my weight as I kissed her. I reached up above her head as our tongues slid against each other to untie her hands. She smiled against my lips, and brought her newly her newly freed limbs down to tangle her hands into my hair, deepening the kiss. "Harder," She moaned against my lips. I brought one hand t her breasts, playing with them while I thrust into her. "F -faster," She gasped, tightening her hands into my hair. She was going to come. I could feel it. "Come for me, CeCe," I whispered, rolling a nipple between my thumb and forefinger, and thrusting into her faster still. She met my thrusts with her hips, and I groaned loudly every time I pumped into her. "Gunther, I'm g-going to..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She suddenly arched her back, and pulled my face to hers, smothering her screams against my lips. Her orgasm triggered mine, and I came loudly, thrusting into her until I felt I couldn't go on anymore.

Our breaths came on gasps, and I pulled out of her slowly, then collapsed on the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her. She sat up, and bent over to untie her feet. When her feet were, she turned, wrapped her arm round my waist, pulling me closer to her. She sighed in satisfaction, and so did I. "I did it," I muttered, stroking her hair. "Did what?" She asked. "Made you come before me,"

"I still won the bet,"

"Maybe... but I won this time." She laughed at me. "We are not a normal couple, are we?"

"Nope," I agreed, smiling. "But who needs normal? Normal's for suckers."

"True. Where did you get the idea of tying me up from?"

"Saw it once on late-night TV."

"Huh, interesting..."

"Oh, come on, don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I didn't."

"Then what was all that moaning I heard?"

"Shut up," She said, blushing.

"Nope. I still can't believe you would trick me like that."

"I apologized for the Ty thing, Gunther."

"I know, but still..."

"I'm sorry," She said again, leaning up to kiss me softly. "I didn't know you were so upset."

"Well I was."

"Sorry," She again.

"No, it's okay."

"Wanna know what happened?"

"Sure,"

"Well, when we got to my room, I told Ty that if he thought he was touching me, he could think again, so then we decided to fake it. You know, bounce on the bed so it would creak, and make all these moaning sounds. I thought the look on your face when we walked out was pretty hilarious."

I shook my head at her. "Well, at least you didn't do anything,"

"Yup," She murmured, looking sleepy.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm not."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go to sleep, you know. I woke you up at two a.m. for sex - you deserve a nap."

She sighed, content. "'Kay... 'Night, Gunther,"

"'Night,"

"Oh, what time do we have to be out of the hotel by?"

"Two O'clock in the afternoon,"

"Okay. Oh, and happy anniversary,"

"As much as I hate to say it, our anniversary's over. It was yesterday."

"Nu - uh. It's not over till' I say so, okay?"

I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Sure."

"I'm tired..."

"Go to sleep,"

"Okay..."

* * *

_Review, and please tell me what you want to see in the story, because the main plot (and the other plot) have run their course, so I think this story's probably gonna end soon, unless I think of something... Suggestions for how I can keep the story alive are welcome._

**Guys, I think I might actually be obsessed with this story, judging with the amount of chapters I've been writing so far. I mean, I stopped updating all my other stories about four or five chapters back...**


	17. Finding Out

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

"Are you SURE hes not with anyone else?" Dina asked again. Dina had suspected Deuce's cheating, and, like I promised Rocky, I was keeping my lips sealed. "No, Dina, for the fiftieth time, Deuce isn't going out with anyone." Except Rocky. Dina crossed her arms and looked annoyed. "Whatever," She scoffed, and walked off, shaking her bony ass. I stifled a laugh, then shook my head and turned to my locker, pulling out my Trig books.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes from behind me. "Guess who?" Came a voice that I'd recognize anywhere. "Kristen Stewart. Please, please, _please _be Kristen Stewart," I said, imagining the irritated look on my girlfriends face. She removed her hands from my eyes, and I turned around. She now had her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised. "It's not Kristen Stewart. Sorry to dissapoint,"

"Aw, baby," I smirked, walking over to her and closing the space between us. I enveloped her into a hug, and she reached up to kiss my cheek, evidently not annoyed anymore. "You're no Kristen Stewart, but..." I began, feeling her stiffen in my arms, "You are _so _much better," I concluded, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. It started as a soft, simple kiss, but accelerated until we were full-on making out. Someone near us cleared their throat, and I tried not to notice. Instead, I focused on pulling CeCe closer to me than she already was. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for keeping it from her that her best friend was in an affair with Deuce - CeCe _hated _ unfaithfulness. She despised it. And if she found out that I knew that her best friend was dating someone elses boyfriend... I didn't even want to think about it.

But, then again, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't do that to their friendship. She noticed I was distracted since my lips had stopped moving against hers, and she pulled away and stared at me quizzically. Just then, we heard someone clear their throats again. I looked up, and CeCe turned around to see Deuce standing there. "There is no PDA in the halls," He said in an overly-formal voice that made us all laugh. "Okay, but seriously, if you're gonna swallow each other, please make sure there's no-one else around." He pretended to shudder, then grinned. "Dina's getting suspicious, huh?" I first made sure CeCe wasn't looking at me, then I made frantic 'shut the fuck up!' gestures with my hands and face. "Uh, Gunther, are you having a seizure or something?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "Okay, definitely having a seizure," He uttered, shaking his head. CeCe looked at me, and I stopped moving my hands around and pretended to be scratching the back of my head. She turned back around, shaking her head. "Boys," She muttered, shaking her head.

"So, what did you mean by 'Dina's getting suspicious'?" CeCe asked, looking interested. I grimaced. Here it comes.

"Oh... you didn't know?" I could only pray that Deuce wouldn't let on that _I _knew.

"Know what?"

"Well, Gunther will tell you, I guess. I thought he'd have told you already." Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I glared at him, and he shrugged. Sometimes, Deuce was really clueless.

"Tell me what?" CeCe asked, staring at Deuce. Then she turned around to face me. "Gunther?" She asked. I cleared my throat nervously, and Deuce grinned. He obviously couldn't wait to watch this event unfold. "Well... Ur... Deuce is kind of cheating on Dina," I whispered the last part, cringing as I spoke as I waited for her reaction. "Deuce is _cheating?_" She stopped to glare at Deuce, and then continued. "What the fuck, Deuce? If you're not happy, just leave! Why would you cheat? And who-" She stopped, and gasped, her eyes widening as she came to terms with the situation. I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable rant that was sure to come. Deuce looked entertained. The bastard. "_Rocky?! _You're cheating on Dina with Rocky? How could you?!" She turned around to glare at me. "And you _knew?" _

"Um... well..."

"That's a yes, then! Deuce was playing thee pimp, taking on three girls at once, and my boyfriend knew and didn't say anything?! Why?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" She took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "That's a shitty excuse," She retorted after calming down a little.

"I know, but... Rocky... kind of told me not to tell you?"

"And you listened to her? What does _she _know?"

"She's your best friend!"

"Ha! Some best friend she is, then!" She shook her head. "I am _so _done with her."

Deuce interjected now, coming to the rescue of his girlfriend. Well, _one _of his girlfriends - the only one he likes. He seemed to finally see that this situation wasn't funny. "Whoa, whoa, whoa - back the fuck up. You're going to stop being Rocky's friend because she didn't tell you I was cheating on Dina?"

"Uh, yah! What kind of friend is she if she can't tell me something like that?" Deuce shook his head, "You can't break your friendship over something like that,"

"Watch me," She growled. I tired to put my arm on her shoulder to stop her from running off, but she slapped it away. "Leave me alone, Gunther." She said before walking away from us both. "Nice going, retard," I said to Deuce , slapping his forearm. He shrugged and jammed his fists into his pockets. "How was I supposed to know?"

"What part of this-" I made frantic 'shut up' movements with my hands and face like I'd done before -"Don't you fucking get?"

"I dunno... Oh, shit! Rocky's gonna kill me for this!"

"Good riddance."

"Shit shit shit shit shit! What am I gonna do? I just made Rocky lose her best friend!"

"Didn't she tell you not to tell CeCe you were cheating?"

"No! Dammit, what am I gonna do?"

"The fuck am _I _supposed to know? You'll have to tell Dina you're cheating before CeCe does,"

"She wouldn't." Deuce interrupted, unbelieving. "You don't know her very well if you think she wouldn't."

"Dina'll kill me!"

"It's your fault for going with two of 'em at once."

"I've tried breaking up with Dina, trust me, I have, but she's just so fucking persistent! She never leaves! I've broken up with her multiple times now, but she just keeps coming back like some kind of retarded boomerang."

"Tough shit. You'll have to face the music," I took a deep breath. "And so will I. CeCe's not gonna let this one go so easily..."

"Tough old bird, CeCe is."

"What'd you call her?" I retorted, feeling protective of her now.

"Oh calm down. It's not like she's your girlfriend anymore."

"Uh, yes she is."

"I dunno, man... 'Leave me alone, Gunther' sounded like a break up to me?"

"And you're, what, the break up maestro?" Though I was starting to get a little worried now. _Had _she broken up with me?

"Indeed I am. Thanks to the unshakable girlfriend,"He shook his head, lost in pity for himself. I didn't respond. CeCe just broke up with me.

Oh, fuck.


	18. Caught

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

CeCe

* * *

I broke up with Gunther about a week ago. Worst. Choice. **Ever.** I mean, what the fuck am I supposed to do now? Okay, this is gonna sound really corny, but he was like... this big freaking ball of sunshine in my life, and now hes just gone. And the worst part? Hes not even acting like he wants me back! It makes me wonder if he ever loved me in the first place, even though he told me he did several times, but hey, hes well known for lies, right?

Yeah, that's why I broke up with him. I _hate_ when people are unfaithful in their relationships. I mean, I knew Deuce and Rocky were together, but to hear that Deuce still with Dina while he was with Rocky, and that Rocky knew, and so did pretty much the entire student body except me - well, that stung. Especially considering the fact that Rocky's supposed to be my best friend. Some best friend she is. Some boyfriend he _was. _

Right now, I have pretty much no social life at all. I've stopped talking to all ,my friends, because I'm pissed at them all, but I'm so much of a diva that I expect them to actually try to at least _explain _to me why they kept it from me. A bit of grovelling for me to take them back would be nice, too. But no. Not even a phone call since I stormed out of the school on the pretense that I was sick. I'd been staying home "sick" for the entire week and none of them have been bothered enough to even text me. I picked up my phone and dropped it again. How long does it take to sen a text? Ten seconds? Fifteen? Twenty, tops. Surely they could spare ten seconds plus of their precious time for a simple "Are U OK?". I rolled over in my bed.

Okay, I wasn't being fair. I actually _had _gotten a few texts from Rocky and Gunther. Deuce said I was just PMSing and probably hadn't noticed my absence. But still, Rocky was pretty pissed at him for letting the secret slip to me, and so he was suffering form a severe case of blue balls as Rocky refused to take part in any sexual activity with him for pretty much ever. Dina threw a total hissy-fit and screamed at him a lot in Spanish, but didn't actually try to physically hurt him, like I had previously advised her to do.

I sat up in my bed. So what was I supposed to do now? Mom was at work, Flynn was at school... Maybe tommorow I'd quit faking it and actually go back to school. It would be fun, I guess, to get back there and see if anyone tries to actually, I dunno, communicate with me or something. Like I said, grovelling would be nice. Especially from Gunther. He texted me once of twice that first day, but I haven't heard from him since. Haven't even seen his face. Which brought me to my next problem. The problem most sexually active girls have to go through after they go through a breakup.

Insane horniness.

Is horniness even a word? Ugh, who cares. I got out of bed and grabbed my laptop off of my desk, then crawled back into bed again. I opened Facebook. Zero Notification, Zero messages, nothing different since the last time I checked it. I opened up Twitter. Nothing. I sighed, and shut the laptop. But then slowly opened it again... There was something I remembered, but had never actually dared to check out,what with never being able to be alone in the house. But I was alone now...

I clicked into Google and just typed in "porn". Call me an amateur for not knowing any specific website names, but this was my first time doing this. A video link came up, and I clicked on it, interested. The video started up, and a plastic - looking chick with way too much makeup on popped onto the screen, and an Ok-ish looking guy stood behind her. They started kissing, then came the undressing, then the foreplay... But I didn't _feel _anything. I didn't feel the slightest bit aroused or wet or anything. I thought it might just be the video, but I tried a few other different ones too, and nothing. I stick my hand under the sheets and into my underwear to be sure, and I wasn't wet at all. I groaned and shoved the laptop away in disgust, but pulled it back towards me when I remembered something...

So, if you hadn't noticed, Gunther and I are - _were _- pretty adventurous. So whats the one thing all adventurous couples do? That's right. Make a sex tape. I know, I know, you're not meant to film yourself having sex because it could get into the wrong hands and all that shit, but honestly, right now, I'm glad I did. I closed the window with the porn in it, and went to my files, typed in a long and complicated password, and then I could view my videos. I scrolled through until I found it, and clicked into it, then smiled. In the video, I was adjusting the webcam, and Gunther was smirking at me. **(A/N:** The** things happening in the video will be in Italics, so as not to confuse you guys)**

"_I still don't think we should do this_," Video-Gunther said.

_"Relax, sweetie, no-one's gonna find it, I swear."_

_He still looked unsure. I let go of the webcam, and crawled over onto my bed, where he was stretched out, and pressed my lips to his. _

In real time, I squirmed a little watching this, considering that we shot the tape where I was lying right now.

_He responded eagerly, pressing his own lips to mine, and then clothes were flying, frantically, as if we couldn't get them out of the way quick enough, which was probably the case. "Gunther," I gasped in the video, struggling to remove my underwear. _

I felt myself getting wet, and slipped a hand underneath the sheets to stroke myself through my underwear. Yup. Just as I suspected. Soaking wet. I groaned. I just watched hardcore porn, and I didn't get aroused _at all. _And now, just after seeing a video of Gunther and I kissing, I was dripping. I hissed, brought out of my thoughts, when I pushed my underwear to the side and stroked a finger across my clit. I groaned again, this time out of frustration. Gunther was so much better at this. I missed him so much. And I didn't only miss him because of the sex - I missed _him. _I missed being with him, talking to him, everything about him. I moaned again as I slid a finger into myself, then sighed. I'd just have to make do with my hands, for now... I turned back to the video, where things seemed to be progressing. _  
_

_"CeCe," He gasped as he slid into me. I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip, letting the sensations overwhelm me. "H-harder," I gasped. He nodded shakily, and thrust into me faster, reaching down to caress my breasts..._

And that was it, for me. I came. And quite loudly, too. Of course, that orgasm wasn't anywhere near as good as anything I've ever gotten from Gunther. It paled shamefully in comparison, but I was horny, and I needed relief, and fast.

I very, very nearly had a severe heart attack when I heard a slow clapping coming from my doorway. My head whipped up, and I saw Gunther standing there. I pulled my hands out from underneath the covers, and shoved the laptop away, but then cringed as I heard the moaning sounds coming from the speakers. I pulled the laptop back towards me, muted the volume, then threw it onto the bed, and stood up, smoothing down my clothes and hair, trying to look less flustered and more angry. "Gunther!" I gasped, trying not to look happy to see him.


	19. Don't Go

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

I very, very nearly had a severe heart attack when I heard a slow clapping coming from my doorway. My head whipped up, and I saw Gunther standing there. I pulled my hands out from underneath the covers, and shoved the laptop away, but then cringed as I heard the moaning sounds coming from the speakers. I pulled the laptop back towards me, muted the volume, then threw it onto the bed, and stood up, smoothing down my clothes and hair, trying to look less flustered and more angry. "Gunther!" I gasped, trying not to look happy to see him.

"What - how...?" I took a deep breath, and tried to compose myself. He just stood there, leaning against the door frame, looking very amused. "_How did you get in here?" _I asked, my eyes widening in bewilderment. "Through the window," He told me, pointing behind him into my living-room at an open window. When he saw I was still confused, he elaborated, "I went through the fire escape in Rocky's apartment. She was glad to know that I was gonna try to talk to you..." He trailed off and grinned, and I blushed furiously, "But it seems as if you've already forgiven me," He finished, taking a step closer to me. "I have not forgiven you." I told him, gritting my teeth. He wasn't getting off that easily. He raised a brow, still grinning, "You sure? Because by the looks of it..." He made a pointed glance at my laptop, the bed I was lying in a few minutes ago, and then at me, "I think you have." He concluded with a shrug.

"No. I haven't." I said again.

"And why not?"

"You were keeping secrets,"

"But that's not good enough a reason to break up with me."

"It is. You know how much I hate lies."

"I never technically lied to you. You never asked, so I never brought it up."

"That's a shitty excuse."

"So is yours,"

"Fuck you."

"Bet you want to,"

"Do not!" I squeaked, blushing again.

"Then what were you doing a few minutes ago?"

"I was... doing... stuff."

"Stuff. Right."

"Why don't you just leave, Gunther?"

"Oh, fuck no. This is way too much fun. Much better than being depressed at home."

"Depressed?"

"I haven't been exactly the happiest person lately,"

I braced myself and asked, "Why?" I didn't realize I was holding my breath, and let it out. His answer would give me all the answers I needed. "Well, I kind of love you, in case you haven't noticed, and when you broke up with me..." He paused as if it hurt to relive the memory, "It was rough,"

I nodded. "Sorry," I said lamely. "So... you want me back?" Every fibre in my being screamed at me to say yes. "No," I was an idiot. So much of an idiot it was unbelievable. But I was also stubborn. Very stubborn, apparently. He still seemed amused. "'Kay," He said, then turned to go. "Wait!" I cried, stopping him. He turned around, "Yes?" I shook my head, "You're not gonna say anything else?" I asked, not wanting him to leave, but also not wanting to ask him to stay. I didn't want to sound as desperate as I was. "Should I?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows. I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not..." He nodded and headed for the door again, but then stopped, and turned to face me again.

"CeCe... I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to see which one of us is going to crack first. Which one of us is going to beg the other to take them back - and you're convinced it's going to be me, but I don't think I will, because I'm pretty sure you need me just as much as I need you, so until you tell me you want me back... I'll assume that you don't." I was speechless throughout his entire speech, and when I could finally speak, I started to stutter, "N-no, that's not what I'm doing!" I couldn't believe he knew me so well.

"Sure." He said, then turned to walk away again. "Wait-" I gasped, walking over to him. He couldn't leave. Not now. Not ever. "Yeah?"

I put a hand on his shoulder and stretched up onto my toes to kiss him. God, I'd missed that. But it was pretty bland, because he didn't respond, but didn't push me away either. After a few seconds, I pulled away, breathing heavily. "What was that?" He asked, talking about what I'd just done. "I... Just..." I sighed, "I don't know," I said truthfully. "You didn't kiss me back," I noted, staring at him. "No... And I won't. Not until you admit you want me back."

I shook my head, frustrated. "Do you know how hard its been without you?"

"Do _you_?" I shook my head. "Exactly," He continued, "You have no idea how badly I want you right now. How bad I want you every single day, and the need's only intensified when you left me. And when I walked in and saw you, lying there, touching yourself, and watching that tape... CeCe, I don't think you know how hot that looked." I started trembling slightly at his words, but my resolve didn't falter. I wasn't going to admit how much I wanted him.

But I was too weak, and I knew I was.

"Gunther, please..." He looked at me. "What exactly are you asking for?"

"You. I want you."

"Is this you telling me you want me back, or are you just asking for sex?"

"Asking for sex," I muttered, knowing it was the first one, but being too stubborn to say so.

He shook his head. "Not 'till you admit it."

I took a deep breath, and then, suddenly, I remembered the bet we'd made not so long ago, and the details of it..._The winner gets sex whenever he or she wants... _Bingo.


	20. My Advantages

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

I remembered the bet we'd made not so long ago, and the details of it..._The winner gets sex whenever he or she wants... _Bingo.

"Gunther?" I said, my expression changing from frustrated to happy in seconds. Heck, I even batted my eyelashes at him. "Yes...?" He replied, wary from my change in attitude. "Do you remember the bet we made a few weeks ago?" He moaned softly, "Please don't mention that bet."

"Why?"

He sighed. "It reminds me of sex. With you."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, sidetracked for now.

"No. It's the opposite, and since I'm not having sex with you for, well, a while, I don't need any reminders of it."

I grinned, unable to hide it. "Okay, CeCe, now you're just scaring me."

"Do you remember what the winner of the bet was supposed to get?" It felt too simple - he had to see it coming. But yet, he still seemed as confused as he had been before. "Yeah... sex whenever they w-" He stopped short, his eyes widening as he realized where I was going with this. I smirked at him, and he glared at me. "But that's not-" He began, trialing off as he realized he didn't have a valid argument. "But you can't..." He tried again, trailing off like the first time. Eventually he sighed and id his face in his hands. I pulled his hands away from his face and smiled a little at him.

"No backing out," I told him.

"Trust you to find a loophole," He muttered. "I'd forgotten about the bet."

"Is it so hard to have sex with me?"

"CeCe, I already told you, the only thing that's keeping me from screwing you senseless is the fact that I promised myself I wouldn't touch you until you admitted you wanted me back."

I sighed. "I'm not going to. You know I'm not."

"I do,"

"So why don't you just forget about it?"

"I don't want to... it's a pride thing."

I shrugged, and he didn't look like he was going to say anything more. But he didn't stop me when I moved closer to him and pressed my lips against his. In fact, he tearing at the buttons on my shirt, and I smiled against his lips. His lips moved down to my neck, and I nearly collapsed, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm me. We'd had sex so many times before, but this topped all those times.

"I missed this," He told me as I tore off his shirt. I wasn't sure I could form coherent sentences at the moment, so I just moaned in reply. I moved backwards slowly until I felt the bed behind me. He seemed to get the hint and lay me down on the, then sat up, working on the buttons on his jeans as I worked on mine. When his jeans were gone and he was only in his boxers, He stopped to stare at me. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was staring. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful, CeCe?" I bit my lip. Only my mom had, really, and that's because she has to, since she's my mother. And since she was my mother, she didn't really count. "No, not really,"

He actually looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah... And I'd rather not dwell on it, so could we stop talking now?" I said, moving my hand down to his boxers. He stopped me, catching my hand in his and waited until I met his eye to speak. "CeCe, do you know you're beautiful?" He asked me, looking genuinely concerned. I decided to answer him honestly, instead of saying 'of course I do' like I would have if it wasn't Gunther I was talking to. "Gunther, I'm many things. I'm selfish, egotistical, fierce and outgoing. But don't even try to tell me I'm pretty - I know I'm not."

Gunther glared at me. "Don't you ever, _ever _say that. Not to yourself, and not to anyone-"

"Shut up! Gunther, I know why beauty is, and I'm not it. Rocky is. Dina is. Even Tinka is. But not me," He grabbed both my hands, and pinned them over my head, forcing me to lie back onto the bed. When he knew he had my attention, he started to speak. "You are _so _unfair to yourself. You don't know you're beautiful,"_  
_

I smiled a little. "Did you just quote One Direction?"

He gagged a little, "Oh God, I think I just did."

I smiled again, then leaned upwards to kiss him, but he didn't release my hands, which were still pinned above my head. He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. I felt his hands easing off my underwear, and I lifted my hips off of the bed to help him. When my underwear had been tossed somewhere into the room, he eased my legs apart, and then his lips left mine. I opened my eyes, and he suddenly wasn't there anymore. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I felt something wet and warm circling my belly button. I looked down and saw it was his tongue.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was when I nearly died from pleasure. Is it possible to die from pleasure? No? Well it is now.

I arched my back sharply off the bad, and hissed quietly, and he dipped his tongue into my navel, then moved further south. But, of course, just when he got to where I needed him most, he stopped, and went back up to my belly button again. He continued this agonizing pattern about three or four times before I felt I would burst into flames if I didn't get release soon. "Gunther," I gasped, "Please, _stop." _

_"_You want me to stop?" He asked, starting to move away. "No!" I said, a little too quickly, and he smiled. "Just... You can't keep teasing me like that. I'll go mad." He shrugged, and then moved his head forward again, and this time, I felt his tongue on my clit. I groaned loudly, and he quickened his pace, his tongue lashing over my clit over and over. I gripped onto my bed sheets, and bit my bottom lip to stop me from screaming. "You like that?" He asked, "Yeesss," I moaned, my fingers entangling themselves into his hair. Whatever I could do with my own hands paled miserably in comparison with what Gunther could do to me. I felt his finger penetrating me, and that was it for me. I came with a loud scream, my back arching off of the bed, and my stomach muscles clenching and un clenching.

Though, even though I'd come, he didn't stop licking at my clit, and I pushed his head feebly away. After I orgasm, my clit's too sensitive to keep being stimulated. But he didn't stop. "Gunther... I'm too sensitive," I told him, trying to push his head away again. He looked up at me, a curious gleam in his eyes, and stroked a finger along my clit, and I shuddered. "How sensitive is it?" He asked. "Very," I told him, attempting to shut my legs. I sat up, and yanked his boxers down, nearly shivering in anticipation.

I reached to touch his dick, but he stopped me. "If you touch me at all, I'll come immediately," He warned, looking so serious that it was funny. I shrugged, and he lifted me up onto the bed. It was a bit of a shock when he entered me - we hadn't had sex in so long, so I'd forgotten how it felt to have him inside me. On the first thrust, we both moaned loudly, my eyes shut in ecstasy, and I thought of how stupid I was to ever leave him in the first place. With every thrust, we both gasped, and I felt myself nearing orgasm for the second time.

"Gunther," I moaned, "I'm gonna-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as he leaned down and kissed me. We both rode out our orgasms, his lips muffling my screams. I don't remember anything else. Everything went black.

* * *

"Guys, I think she's waking up," My eyelids fluttered, then opened as I gazed above myself. "What the fuck?" I muttered as I saw Gunther, Deuce and Rocky standing around me, peering down at me. I was lying on a sofa somewhere, but I couldn't really remember exactly how I got here. "You're awake!" Rocky cheered, grinning at me. Then it all came back to me. The last thing I remembered was that I was with Gunther. I looked down at myself, and, to my relief, I was fully dressed. "Gunther dressed you up," Deuce told me. I stared at him. "Don't look so embarrassed, CeCe, sex is a wonderful, natural thing," He told me, and then burst out laughing, making me blush all the more.

Then, I finally noticed my surroundings and realized I was at Rocky's house. Now it all came back to me. I had actually passed out while having sex. I mean, I knew Gunther was good in bed, but _damn. _"Where's my mom?" I asked. "Not back from work yet," Gunther told me. I nodded, and sat up on the sofa. They obviously all knew exactly what Gunther and I had been doing before I passed out. "How long've I been unconscious?" "'Bout an hour," Rocky told me. I nodded again. An awkward silence followed. "I'm sorry, CeCe," Rocky said, breaking the silence. "No, I'm sorry," I told her, getting up to hug her. "I was a total bitch, and I was way too dramatic."

"But I shouldn't have kept it from you,"

"Lets just forget about it, 'kay?"

"Sure." Then, I turned to face Gunther. "What exactly happened?" I asked him. curious. "Well, you passed out, and, honestly, I wasn't too worried. I got dressed and made a sandwich-"

"You made a sandwich while I was unconscious?"

"I was hungry," He explained defensively. I nodded, and he went on, "So, after I ate my sandwich, I found some clothes in your closet, dressed you up, and called Rocky and Deuce on their cells. Rocky advised me to bring you up to her apartment, and thats where you've been since then," I nodded again. That cleared things up, I guessed. "Um... guys?" I said, addressing Rocky and Deuce. "Yeah?" They both replied at the same time. "Can you give me and Gunther a moment?"

"Sure," They said, leaving the room and allowing Gunther and I to have a long overdue talk.


	21. Back Together

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

I sat down, and Gunther sat beside me. "So-" He began, but I cut him off, raising my pointer finger. "DEUCE, I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING!" I yelled in the general direction of the door. Deuce suddenly appeared, and I rolled my eyes at him

He was nosy like that.

"Leave," I ordered, pointing towards the door. "Fine," He grumbled, walking away. I waited till' I thought he was gone, then I started my rant. I had rehearsed this, actually.

I was just that fucking organized.

"Gunther, look. When I dumped you, it took me about three seconds to realize I shouldn't have. But you should know that I'm a stubborn little bitch, and I sure as fuck wasn't going to be the one to beg you to take me back. So, I waited." And waited, and waited... "But nothing happened. You called once or twice, and I didn't pick up, and that was it from you. I convinced myself that I was nothing to you - if I wasn't you'd've grown a pair and actually tried to talk to me face-to-face. But you didn't even make the effort.

"So, depression took over. I spent at least an hour everyday bawling my fucking eyes out and worrying about the soft pile of fluff that I becoming. The crying became a ritual, actually. Two O'clock was my crying hour. Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not crazy! Okay, maybe very slightly."

He didn't say anything. He just stared, slack-jawed. And the he started laughing.

He fucking started laughing.

I glared at him. I was pouring my fucking heart out to him, and he had started laughing, and that shit was not ok.

When he finally managed to shut his gob, he said, "CeCe, why the hell would you think I didn't want you anymore?"

"You fucking blanked me for a fucking week!"

When I get mad, I swear.

It's kind of my thing.

He smiled at me softly, and the anger melted away.

Holy fucking shitballs he was gorgeous...

Hold up - I'm meant to be in full bitch mode now.

I crossed my arms and pouted like the child that I was, and he grinned. "CeCe, of _course _I still love you. I always have, I always will."

I sighed. "Even when I'm really old? Like thirty, and my tits are sagging to my waist and cellulite takes over my ass?" I asked.

Lemme tell ya, I did _not _want to get old.

He stifled a laugh. "Even then," He promised.

"Then why did you stay away for a millennium when we broke up?"

"I already told you, I'm pretty stubborn too. I wanted _you _to make the first move, and tell me you wanted me back."

I nodded. I was glad to understand that, at least. "So... are we back together now?"

He thought about it. "You still have to admit you want me back," How could he doubt that I did. I sighed, and said it aloud, "I love you, Gunther. I want to be your girlfriend, and I want to watch sappy movies with you while I cry and you call me a baby, and I want to piss off all our teachers with you with the not-so-subtle innuendos that we keep dropping-" Yeah. My boyfriend's awesome. "-And I want to have mind-blowing sex with you, like, all the time, because, as you and I both know, I'm obsessed with it."

He grinned the biggest most shit-eating grin I've ever seen in my life.

And he looked perfect.

He leaned down to kiss me, and I tangled my fingers in his hair, wanting the kiss to escalate into other things...

Make-up sex, here I come!

Unfortunately, I was cock-blocked by Deuce who came in the front door at that moment and made a big show of gagging. "Guys. I'm pretty sure Rocky still needs that couch," He pointed out, effectively reminding me that we were in Rocky's apartment, and also that the make-up sex would have to wait.

Gah.

Deuce rolled his eyes, "I am never sitting on that couch again. Ever."

Gunther scoffed, "Oh, please. Like you and Rocky haven't fucked on every surface in the house." Every surface? No where was safe anymore.

Deuce grinned. "Multiple times," He confirmed, fist-bumping Gunther. I shook my head.

Boys. I would never understand.

When they started comparing sex positions, I figured that was my limit, and went out to go find Rocky. My mom was gonna totally flip her shit when she found out that I wasn't at home, but hey, shit happens.

* * *

"You're totally fucking with me!" Rocky gasped the next day at school when I told her about the whole Gunther business. "True shit - every single bit of it," I told her. "Did you guys have make-up sex yet?" I sighed. Rocky knew me so well. She was my spirit animal. "Uh, yeah!" I told her. Before she could reply, Dina came marching out of nowhere like a bat out of hell towards Rocky, shaking her silicone-filled chest and shaking her bony ass.

Sigh.

Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really on good terms with her at the moment. She had been totally been bitching on Rocky since the whole Deuce incident and that shit was not ok. I mean, Rocky made a mistake, we know, MOVE THE FUCK ON.

But no.

Nu-uh. Not happening.

She sneered at Rocky who had her eyebrow raised in a 'can I help you, bitch?' way.

Mmmmm-hmmmm.

"If you think my Deucey's gonna stay with you for longer that it takes to orgasm a few times, then you're wrong!" Oh no she di'nt. Rocky and Deuce's relationship was so much more that just sex. I seen the way Deuce looked at her - like he was ready to take a fucking grenade for her or something.

But darlin', I'd still catch a grenade for ya...

Sorry, I just really like that song.

Rocky glared at jizz-rag. "Excuse me, bitch?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Do you _want _to stutter?" Rocky asked, raising her fist.

For the record, Dina bitch-slapped her first. I was pretty sure Rocky had no intention of a bitch fight, but hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Slore slammed Rocky into a locker, and Rocky grabbed a lock of her greasy-ass hair and pulled. I got behind Slutty Mc Slut Slut and pulled her off of Rocky, hair first. The product of a ripped condom clawed at my face, and In yelled, "Get off me, you crazy bitch!" A crowd was forming by now, teachers running to get to us.

Utter fucking chaos.

Both Gunther and Deuce showed up out of nowhere. Each guy took hold of his girlfriend, and Dina was just standing there looking kind of stupid. "What is the meaning of this?!" Roared Tim, our principal.

I wan't allowed to call him Tim to in public, obviously, but I'd been to his office a few times, and when we were alone, that was what I called him.

Yup. Tim's cool.

"Me and Rocky were standing here, minding our own fucking business when Slack-flap here comes outta fucking nowhere and starts to beat the shit out of Rocky!" Tim looked like he was trying not to laugh. He'd told me more than once that I was hilarious when I cursed.

I tried not to let that go to my head.

Gunther and Deuce straight up guffawed until both Rocky on I glared at them, and their laughter faded away into awkward coughs. Tim sighed. "Rocky, CeCe, Dina, to my office, please," I nodded. "I know the way," I replied, walking straight for his office.

Dina started crying like the little bitch she was. Rocky didn't look affected.

"What happened?" Tim asked as he sat down.

"Well, Tim, lemme tell you the full story," I said, ignoring his frown when I used his first name. "See, Rocky here was fucking Dina's boyfriend behind her back, and when Dina found out, she went bat-shit crazy and today, she finally went off the deep end and tried to fucking _murder _her." I explained, not even stopping for a breath throughout the whole story. Dina seemed shocked that I swore while talking to Tim.

Pshh. Noob.

Tim looked at Rocky. "Well... as your principal, your love-life is really none of my business. But, Dina, you just assaulted a pupil, and that will have very, very serious consequences." Rocky looked so happy, I'm surprised she didn't start singing. Dina babble incoherently for a while, then put on the most shit-eating grin you could ever imagine. Before she could speak, Tim told us Rocky and I could leave. I stood up and walked out, calling, "Catch ya later, Tiny Tim," As I strolled out the door.

I started listing reasons why my life was awesome.

I had a gorgeous boyfriend.

An amazing best friend.

Dina was probably suspended.

Oh, yeah. Life was goooood.

But, unfortunately, I changed my tune when I got home, hand-in-hand with Gunther, and my mom was holding a packet of condoms that I always kept in my night stand.

"What the hell is this?!" She roared.


	22. Explain

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

"Uh..."I began. I looked at Gunther, and his face was just emotionless. How were we gonna weasel out of this one? One look at my mom's face told me there would be no weaseling.

Well, shit.

Mom repeated her question, "What are these?!" She yelled again. "Condoms," Gunther replied her. I looked at him and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

No shit, Sherlock.

Mom looked like she wanted to murder him, which, frighteningly, was a possibility since cops have pretty easy access to guns.

"I _know _that, Gunther. What I really want to know is what they were doing in CeCe's drawer." Shit. Shit shit fukity fuck shit. Mom focused her gaze on me. _  
_

Well, I've lived a long life...

I looked at Gunther again, and he just looked so fucking calm and not at all terrified and that shit was not ok.

I was fucking pissing myself over here and he was acting as if he wasn't at all affected.

Love you too, honey.

"Well... Mom they were there because I was using them," I told her, whispering the last two words as quietly as I could and squaring my shoulders, bracing myself for what was to come.

When she didn't say anything, I looked up at her, and she was just staring at me. Where was the screaming? The yelling? The possible crying? And that was just from Gunther.

Kidding. Gunther's a pro at hiding his emotions like that.

And it was getting on my fucking nerves. I looked at him again, and he finally said something. "Take a seat, Ms Jones," He said clearly, not looking nervous or fearful for his life or anything like that. Mom looked surprise, and I couldn't blame her. I was pretty shocked, too. Mom complied, nevertheless, and I smiled a little.

Mom sat on the sofa, and Gunther sat facing her, and also beside her. I went to sit beside Gunther, but mom glared at me, so I took a seat on the floor.

Sigh. Mothers.

"Explain." She demanded. And when mom says explain, well, you better fucking explain. It all came out in a rush. "Gunther and I have been dating for about two months now - well, we broke up, but we're back together now, anyhoo, so, yeah, we're sexually active and shit, but we've always been careful, and we've always used protection, and that packet of condoms isn't even open yet, so I don't know why I'm telling you all this instead of just telling you it was just in case something ever happened, and God, I'm idiot," I groaned, and buried my head in my hands. Gunther looked kinda worried for my mental sanity.

Well, he should be.

Mom looked kind of scared too, to be honest. I was so stupid! The pack of condoms hadn't even been opened yet, 'cause Gunther and I never used them. I was on the Pill, and I enjoyed the feeling Gunther inside of me without the condom

Call me a perv.

Haters gon' hate.

Then, mom said something, "CeCe, sweetie... I'm glad you didn't lie about it. But you didn't even tell me you had a boyfriend!" Uh, those aren't the kind of secrets you blab to your mom about.

Amirite?

"Sorry, mom," I whispered. Mom turned to Gunther. "And you! I thought CeCe hated you!" He heh. Oh, mom, get with the times. That's so three months ago.

Sigh.

"She _did_," Gunther said. "But, not anymore, apparently," He muttered, 'cause the fact that I was friends with benefits with Gunther before I started to date him, and it had taken several rounds of sex for me to realize I was in love with him was just not the kind of shit you told your mother.

Mom nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well... CeCe, I guess I can't forbid you from having sex," I blushed like an eleven year old over the fact that mom just said 'sex'. "So... am I off the hook?" Mom looked at me before bursting out laughing.

So that was a no, then.

"Nope. You're grounded, sweetie. For two weeks," She then got up, and headed for her bedroom. Gunther raised an eyebrow. "Does she think the fact that you're grounded is gonna keep me from coming to see you?" I pounced. I just had to kiss him for that. "And that is why I love you," I whispered, sitting in his lap. There was a knock on the door, and I answered it. Rocky bounced into the room. "Hey!" She greeted me and Gunther. I hugged her, and she pulled me to sit onto the sofa. She looked at Gunther's face. "Why so glum?" She asked. "I'm grounded for two weeks 'cause mom found out Gunther and I have been screwing around. Literally."

Rocky stifled a laugh, and earned a glare from both of us. "You're grounded?" She asked, seeming more sympathetic now.

"Yeah," I muttered. "So do I have to go?" "Probably. Mom's gonna flip shit if she finds out you're here..." Rocky sighed and got off my couch as if this was the biggest burden ever imposed on her. She pouted at me, and I shrugged. "I'm sorry, Rocks," I muttered. "'Kay... I'll leave," Just then, Deuce came bounding into the room. "Hey, CeCe," He greeted me before heading for my fridge in search of food. "Deuce! Out!"

"No," He mumbled, eating the piece of chocolate cake I saved for myself.

Oh, hell no. That shit ain't gon' fly.

Before I created a murder record for myself, Rocky hugged me again, as if I was going to be locked in a tower forever instead of just grounded for fourteen days. Then, she promised she'd get Deuce out of the house for me. Then she squeezed my ass, so I groped her tits while she groaned in pleasure, 'cause Rocky and I's relationship was just cool like that.

We'd never actually done anything, but we'd promised each other that if we ever turned lesbian, we'd be together.

Which would almost certainly never happen, but it was fun to think about.

After Rocky'd finished feeling up my ass, and I was done with her tits, we burst out laughing and laughed even more when we looked at the boys. They looked intrigued, creeped-out, and turned on all at the same time.

Boys.

Rocky dragged a still-dazed looking Deuce out the door, then blew me a kiss before shutting it. Gunther stared at me. "When are two finally gonna come out and be together?" He asked, smirking. I sighed. "If only it were that easy," I teased. He kissed me then, and I returned the kiss eagerly, palming him through his jeans.

I'd forgotten my mom was in the building.

"CeCe! Gunther better not still be in there!" She screamed. I groaned. My mom was a total cockblock. "Nope!" I replied, while shoving Gunther out the door. Well, not anymore. My phone beeped in my pocket, and I pulled it out.

**Have you forgotten about Rocky's birthday? -G**

****Well, shit. I actually had.

**No, of course not. -C**

**Right. Well, anyway, we're having a surprise party for her this Saturday. -G**

****This Saturday? That was in two days! And I was grounded! Well, not even mom was that heartless. She'd let me go. But there'd definitely be some grovelling first.

**You're organizing a surprise party for my best friend without telling me? -C**

**You forgot all about it. -G**

**Touche. -C**

**So will your mom let you go? -G**

**Yeah, she probably will. -C**

**Cool. You'll probably need to sleep over there, I'd bet Rocky would want you to. -G**

**I'll ask mom. Ugh, I sound like a seven year old. -C**

**You're a hot seven year old. -G**

**Am I? -C**

**Uh-huh. Wish your mom wasn't home... She kind of interrupted us earlier...-G**

Oh, I could see where this was going. **She did, didn't she?-C**

**Yeah... wish we got to finish up. It's been too fucking long. -G**

**Don't start something you can't finish, Gunther... -C**

**Ha ha, okay then. I'll see you when I see you. -G**

**Bye. -C**

* * *

**There's only, like two chapters left to this, unfortuatly. Requests for how you want this story to end are welcome.**


	23. Happy Birthday!

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

Rocky's birthday party was being held in Gunther's apartment. I was, as always, fashionably late as I knocked on the apartment door. I wasn't really in the mood for a big party, but what can you do? Gunther came to the door himself, in a black button-down tee shirt and jeans.

"Hey," I said, looking into the apartment behind him. "Where is everyone?" I asked, as the apartment was empty. "They'll be here soon... It's not a big party, just Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka. And you and me, of course." I nearly fainted with relief. I was absolutely exhausted. I had just finished my period, and losing five-thousand fucking gallons of blood takes a lot out of you, ya know?

He gestured for me to come into the apartment, so I sat down on the sofa and put my feet up on the coffee table. He glared at my feet until I took them off again. "Who's the girl in this relationship?" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Suddenly, something dawned on me. "Your parents aren't home?" "Nope. They're at our cousin, Klaus's house." I nodded. "Where's Tinka?"

"Bathroom." I sighed. That eliminated any plans of getting Gunther to screw me before everyone else arrived. Gunther seemed to guess what I was thinking, because he grinned at me. "Are you _permanently _horny?" He asked. I shrugged. "It's a possibility." Tinka walked out of some room, and sat on the sofa across from Gunther and I. "Hi, CeCe," She greeted me. "Hey, Tinka," I replied. She looked at the T.V. There was a song playing called TTYLXOX. "You know, CeCe, you kind of look like Bela Thorne," She said, still staring at the T.V. I stared at the girl singing. "I don't see it," I said. Gunther tilted my face upwards so I was looking at him, then looked at the T.V. "Wow, you actually do," He muttered, looking surprised. I shrugged.

I didn't see it.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Gunther, door," Tinka and I said at the same time. We grinned at each other, and Gunther rolled his eyes. "Please, don't strain yourselves," He muttered, sarcasm thick in his voice. He opened the door, and Rocky and Deuce were standing there, making-out. Gunther rolled his eyes and left the door open, then came back to sit beside me. Tinka, Gunther and I were now watching Deuce and Rocky intently, wondering when they would realize they had an audience. Or maybe they already knew and didn't care? Who knew?

Suddenly, Ty appeared in the doorway between Rocky and Deuce, just as they were starting to get a little too loud. "Dude! That's my sister you spitting all over!" Ty yelled, looking kind of sick. Deuce pulled up for air finally, to stare at Ty. Rocky blushed a little. And then, to piss Ty off even more, Deuce pulled Rocky into a slow, long kiss that was just so cute it made me want to me want to scream or something.

Ty looked ill.

Deuce took Rocky's hand, and led her into the living room where the rest of us were, and sat down on a couch beside Rocky. Ty staggered in after them and sat down on the arm of Tinka's chair, but after a death glare from Gunther, relocated to another seat. Gunther had found out that Ty took Tinka's virginity a few weeks ago, and he did not take it well.

I could see that Rocky and Deuce were about to start kissing again, so I starting singing Happy Birthday to Rocky. I ignored the 'dafuq?' looks I was getting from some people, and elbowed Gunther in the ribs until he sang along with me. Soon, everyone was singing, and Rocky was grinning like mad.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Rocky asked. "Your choice, birthday girl," Gunther replied her. "Um... Truth or Dare?" She asked, and I felt Gunther stiffen beside me. The last time we'd played truth or dare, Deuce had dared Ty to finger me. Of course, I didn't let him, but Gunther thought I had, until I'd told him I was only kidding with him, but he still held a totally pointless grudge against Ty.

"Um... lets play something else," Gunther suggested.

"No. I'm the birthday girl - I choose," Rocky said,sticking her tongue out at him. "Now let the games begin," Ty said, rubbing his hands together.

Something told me that this would be an interesting night...

* * *

Next will be a _very _eventful game of Truth or Dare... Sorry for the chapter length - next chapter will make up for that.


	24. Truth Or Dare?

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

**"So, what're we gonna do?" Rocky asked. "Your choice, birthday girl," Gunther replied her. "Um... Truth or Dare?" She asked, and I felt Gunther stiffen beside me. The last time we'd played truth or dare, Deuce had dared Ty to finger me. Of course, I didn't let him, but Gunther thought I had, until I'd told him I was only kidding with him, but he still held a totally pointless grudge against Ty.**

**"Um... lets play something else," Gunther suggested.**

**"No. I'm the birthday girl - I choose," Rocky said,sticking her tongue out at him. "Now let the games begin," Ty said, rubbing his hands together.**

**Something told me that this would be an interesting night...**

Everyone looked pretty excited. Except Gunther, of course. "Okay, I'll go first," Rocky suggested. Everyone else waited for her to make her move. "Gunther," She said eventually. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"How long have you liked CeCe for?" Everyone turned to stare at Gunther, who looked embarrassed. "Um... since we were seven," He confessed. "_Seven?" _I echoed. "Really? When?"

"When we both used to go to that ballet class, remember?"

"Oh," Wow.

"So is it my turn now?" Gunther asked. Rocky nodded in response. "Ty," He said, glaring at him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um... I'm not sure I wanna risk a dare, so... I pick truth,"

"Have you got a crush on CeCe? Yes or no?" I rolled my eyes. Gunther got so paranoid sometimes. I knew Ty didn't have a crush on me. There was no _way _h_e _could- "Yeah,"

Say what now?

"You _what?!_" Screeched Gunther, Rocky and I at the same time. Tinka looked kind of jealous. "I'm sorry! Gunther's the one who asked!" Ty defended himself.

"Oh, God, Ty, that's gross!" I told him. "You're like my brother. I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe it either," Rocky said. Gunther kept silent. I looked up at him. "Gunther, you OK?" I asked. I couldn't read his expression. "Yeah," He said, and then he suddenly looked mischievousness. He suddenly crushed his lips to mine, and the intensity behind the kiss made me moan. I guessed he was kind of flaunting the fact that Ty would never be able to do this to me. Oh well.

He pulled away about ten seconds later, and Ty looked uncomfortable. Rocky and Deuce were making out again. Tinka was checking something on her phone. "So..." I muttered, breathing heavily and trying to get my breath back. "Ty, it's your turn,"

"Right. Hm... CeCe, truth or Dare?" Gunther immediately stiffened next to me. I rubbed his arm reassuringly and said "Truth," Gunther relaxed a tiny bit. "If you weren't with Gunther, who would you want to be with?" I sighed. "Taylor Lautner," Ty shook his head. "No, I meant-!"

"Nope. Your turn's over. My go," I said, grinning when I saw the frustrated look on his face. "Hm... Guys?" I said, referring to the entire group. Rocky stopped kissing Deuce, and they both leaned back onto the sofa, breathing heavily. They usually weren't the type for PDA. I guessed they were acting like this cause of Rocky's birthday. "Yeah?" Rocky answered me. "Shouldn't we have rules? Like, something you have to do if you don't do a dare?"

Tinka grinned. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure,"

"We can do it the old fashioned way - If you refuse a dare,you take off something you're wearing," Ty said. I bit my lip. Last time we'd tired that, things had not ended well. To my surprise, Gunther spoke up, "Sure." He said. I stared at him, and he shrugged. I smiled at him, and he kissed the he tip of my nose.

"Okay," I said. "Hm... Deuce, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to measure your height, then measure Rocky's, then compare."

"Uh..." He began, like he wasn't sure. Unknown to him, I guess, Deuce was taller than Rocky now. He'd hated being shorter than her. And he'd grown so slowly and gradually that he hadn't even noticed that he didn't have to stretch upwards to kiss Rocky anymore. Deuce eventually got up reluctantly and rooted around in the cupboards for a tape measure. "Second drawer from the bottom," Gunther told him. Deuce found it, eventually, and after many trials, he figured out how to use it, then measured himself. I got up to help him to make sure he wouldn't cheat, then called for Rocky, who seemed just as reluctant. Their reluctance faded as I read out their heights.

Deuce was five-foot-eleven inches. Rocky was five-foot-nine inches.

Deuce stared at Rocky. Then down at himself. "Wow," He muttered, before going to sit down. Rocky winked at me, then sat down next to him, her head in his lap.

"My turn," Deuce said. "Okay, CeCe, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"Just so you're warned, for making me go through that, I am going to make tonight unbearable for you." He said matter-of-factly. I stared at him. "But I helped you!"

"Yeah, after making me go through the four stages of grief!"

"Aren't there five stages?"

"Whatever! Look, I nearly dies when you asked me to measure both me and Rocky, and, as we both know, I'm famous for holding grudges."

"But-"

"But _nothing." _

I sighed. "Fine. What's my dare?"

"Your dare is to not have any physical contact with Gunther whatsoever for the next week."

"Fuck off!" I roared. "No!"

Gunther laughed. So, I elbowed him in the ribs. "I think you know what you have to do if you forfeit," Deuce reminded me. I scowled at him. "You're evil," I muttered as I pulled off my tee shirt. I'd decided to wear a cami under it, so I wasn't topless. Yet. Unfortunately, I'd decided against wearing a bra. I blushed a little, and made a mental note not to refuse anymore dares.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Gunther. "Dare,"

"Take your shirt off," I said, fighting to keep a straight face as he raised his eyebrows and gaped at me. Everyone else was staring too. I shrugged. "Are you going to do it or not? Well, actually, you kind of have to." I said. Gunther sighed, and unbuttoned his shirt, then pulled it off and flung it down onto the couch beside him. "Why?" Gunther asked. I knew what he meant. "You look hot with your shirt off," I told him.

* * *

The game went on for another hour, and by then, Rocky and I were both naked. Well, _almost _naked. Both Deuce and Gunther had given us their shirts to wear so we weren't completely nude. Gunther's shirt reached mid-thigh, so that was OK. Ty, Deuce and Gunther were shirtless and only wore their boxers. Tinka had left a little while ago, but not told anyone where she was going.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet," I told them, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. I felt really warm and weird. I stood over the sink and splashed some water into my face, then cleaned it off with a towel. When I looked up, Ty was standing there."Ty, what are you doing?" I demanded as he locked the door behind him. "I've tried so hard to restrain myself," He said, his voice sounded husky and rough."But I just can't. I want you, CeCe. Right here. Right now."

"No!" I gasped. "Ty, no, just go away, let me out!" I said, headed for the bathroom door. He beat me there and blocked my exit. I opened my mouth to scream, and he covered my mouth with his hand. I opened my mouth and bit his hand, and he slapped me across the face with such force that I fell down. He stared down at me, and I backed away from him, cradling my cheek with both of my hands. "Get the fuck away from me," I spat, still managing to sound angry despite how terrified I felt. All I was wearing was Gunther's shirt, and it didn't cover much of me.

I opened my mouth to scream again, but all I managed to get out was a small high-pitched noise before he'd stuffed something that felt like a small towel into my mouth. I started to cry, and I internally cursed myself for being so weak.

_Never let the attacker know you're scared. _That's the advice my mom had given me while teaching me self-defense. That was easier said than done, though. I was terrified.

I reached up to pull the towel out of my mouth, my cheek stinging, and the tears still pouring, and he stopped me, then bent down to look me in the eyes. "Tell me you want me, CeCe," He whispered, kissing the inside of my wrist.

I felt sick.

I shook my head, and he looked angry again. "_Tell _me."

I shook my head. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to force me into saying I wanted him, then what he wanted to do wouldn't really be non-consensual. But it was, because I wasn't saying anything. "CeCe," He said through his teeth. "Tell me you want me," I didn't reply.

He looked furious. He started tearing at the buttons on the shirt I was wearing, and I shut my eyes and braced myself for what was to come.

* * *

So... I've noticed that I don't get as many reviews as I used to. Does that mean no one is reading?


	25. No Touching

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

The last couple of days have been unbearable. Absolutely un-fucking-bearable. Not because Ty nearly raped me. Not because Tinka went into an extreme state of depression (more on that later) and nearly tried to kill herself. But because Gunther had refused to touch me since Rocky's birthday.

And its killing me slowly.

Right now, I'm lying on my sofa at home, next to Gunther. Instead of being wrapped around him, or completely ignoring the T.V. and making-out, like we usually do, he was sitting on one side of the sofa, focusing on the television, and I was on the other side, dying. Well, not literally, but ya know what I mean.

Yes, I _have _asked him why he won't touch me, and he's always told me I'm being paranoid, then kissed me softly to show me he wasn't avoiding me. But the kisses weren't like they used to be. They were hesitant and reluctant, instead of urgent and needy.

But, the thing was, I knew exactly why he didn't want to touch me.

Because of that almost-rape incident with Ty. It was _almost _rape because, as soon as he'd yanked the only thing I had left covering myself away, I'd managed to remove the towel he'd used to gag me from my mouth. I had talked sense into him. I had found out that he was hopelessly and completely in love with Tinka, and that they'd broken up, so he was trying to use my body to prove he didn't need her anymore when, in fact, he did. Very much.

When we'd left the bathroom, Deuce and Rocky were both fully-dressed again, and when I asked why, they said Gunther had texted saying they needed to come down to Crusty's, and urgently.

When we got there, Gunther and Tinka were the only people in the building, and Tinka was crying. Ty had begged us to give him some time alone with her, and we had.

When we left, Gunther revealed that Tinka was extremely depressed because he loved Ty, and Ty apparently loved me. Well, he didn't, but poor Tinka thought he did.

So, eventually, everything had been sorted out, and now Ty and Tinka were together and madly in love. When I told Gunther about Ty nearly raping me, he did not take it well. It took me, Rocky, Deuce and Tinka to keep him from ripping Ty's head off. He was still majorly pissed at him, but Ty kept Tinka happy, and that kept Gunther from murdering him.

"Gunther?" I said, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. "Yeah?" He replied absently. "We need to talk," He turned away from the T.V. and looked at me. "Talk? About what?" I picked up the remote and switched the T.V. off. "You."

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Me?"

"Yup. You won't touch me, won't talk to me, and you'll barely even look at me. What the fuck's going on? Are you trying to tell me something? Do you want to break up with me?"

His eyes widened, and he seemed horrified that I would come to that conclusion. "No! No, or course I don't want to break up with you!"

"Well it's starting to feel that way!" He took my hands in his. "Please don't _ever _think that," He pleaded. I sighed, then stared down at my lap, enjoying the feeling of his hands around mine. Then, suddenly, he tilted my head upwards and kissed me with suck freaking amazing passion that I nearly collapsed. He tongue forced its way into my mouth, and it wasn't like those other half-assed kisses I'd gotten lately - it was fucking amazing. I tangled my fingers into his hair, and he groaned.

Then, suddenly, he pulled away from me completely and switched the T.V. back on, leaving me gasping on the sofa. "What... The... Fuck?" I choked out. He grinned at me. "Okay, I'm a fucked-up person," He said. "Huh?"

"Okay - here it goes... I haven't touched you or anything in a while because I felt like I would be taking advantage of you. You were nearly raped, and I'd read rape-victims stories, and according to them, you're supposed to feel vulnerable and scared and shit like that. But you didn't, apparently. You just acted normal - which confused me. I convinced myself that by touching you, or having sex with you, I'd be doing something as bad as what Ty did-"

"No you wouldn't! What Ty did was non-consensual, I didn't want it. But I want _you. _I always will."

He stared at me, then, suddenly, he was kissing me again. He shifted us so that I was lying on the couch underneath him, and he moved his lips to my neck. I nearly exploded from pleasure. "When's your mom coming home?" He gasped. "Not for another two hours,"I replied him. "Good," He muttered, sucking around where my pulse was, and I moaned. "Gunther," I whimpered. "Enough of this foreplay shit. I need _you," _He nodded, and I could see the feeling was mutual.

Suddenly, clothes were flying, and his lips never left mine. His hands moved down to my breast, massaging them gently, then he moved his head so he was sucking one my nipple. Gah! It was so fucking good.

I fumbled with the waistband of his boxers, and he got the message and pulled them off. He positioned himself at my entrance and thrust into me quickly. He both moaned, and held still, enjoying the moment. "Its been way too long," He muttered against my lips. "_You _were the one keeping it from happening." I retorted as he slammed into me again. I gasped, then moaned. "Vulnerable, my ass," I continued. "Being scared of sex for a while would be anyone's logical response."

"Any _rape _victims logical response," He thrust into me again. "I wasn't raped," He rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "You almost were,"

"_Almost,_" Thrust. "Being the keyword,"

He laughed a little. "Whatever you say,"

"Exactly. Now shut up and fuck me."

"Gladly,"

He kept up a steady pace, thrusting into me, and I could literally see stars. "God, CeCe, I love you so much," He moaned. I wasn't sure if I could speak coherently, so I just mumbled an 'Mm-hmm'. He smirked. "Are you incoherent?"

"Mmm," He laughed, then reached a hand down to where we were joined and stroked my clit with his finger. I literally fell to pieces in his arms, and I scream as I came. "Fuuuuuuuuck!"

He groaned, and came a few seconds after me. He fell down onto the couch, and I lay on top of him, my head on his chest. I knew I was about to fall asleep, but I needed to say something before I did.

"Gunther?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too, CeCe,"

* * *

**Awh. How cute. Well, we've got one chapter left to go, guys! Does anyone wanna guess whats going to be in the last chapter? **

**And, also, if you have any questions about anything at all to do with the story, or any requests, I'll be answering them at the end of the next chapter, so review me with your questions, guys. **

**You've been amazing, supportive readers, thank you so much!**


	26. The Last Chapter

**No Emotion Involved**

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck fuckity shit fuck." I groaned, gripping the cardboard box in my hands tighter than I needed to. Ty, Tinka, Rocky, Deuce and Gunther were seated at the sofa while I paced up and down my apartment, biting my fingernails and toying with the cardboard box in my hands.

It was Tuesday - a school day, and they had all skipped school to hear the news - even Rocky. That shit meant a lot, but I was too nervous too feel gratitude.

It'd been about three weeks since the whole Ty-almost-raped-me-and-now-Gunther-won't-touch me situation, and now I was freaking the fuck out.

I had missed a period. I had fucking missed a period. I never missed periods! EVER. It was one of the things I knew about myself, since my very first period, back when I was eleven (Yup, I was an early starter), It had always come one the thirteenth day of every month. The fucking thirteenth. And now it was the seventeenth and _still no fucking blood in my fucking underwear. _I know I should probably be glad that there was no bleeding this month, but, instead, it worried the shit outta me.

I was most likely pregnant.

I didn't even _guess _I might have a little human growing inside of my stomach until I woke up on the fourteenth and realized that my period should have hit yesterday. I stood up on my bed, and pulled down my underwear, then pulled it back up again, and went to go check if anyone was home who might come barging in while I was examining my vagina. That would be awkies. I found a note from my mom on the bedroom door from my mom, saying that the bank on sixth street had been robbed (again) and that she was going to help investigate, and also that she;d already brought Flynn to school, and that she was trusting me to actually _go _to school.

_I sighed, happy that I was alone, then pulled down my pajama shorts and underwear, then examined my underwear carefully. No blood. Nothing. I peered down there, probing a little with my hands. I know it sounds weird, but I was seriously freaked out - like I said - never missed a period in my life. Gunther walked in halfway through my investigation, and I didn't bother to cover myself up. I was starting to get scared._

_"Uh... whatcha doin'?" Gunther asked, one eyebrow raised. "How'd you get in here?" I muttered absently. "You left the front door open. What's going on?" He asked as I lay on my back on my bed._

_"I missed a period."_

_He blinked at me, then he understood. "Oh, so you... Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_No-one said anything for a minute. "So you're pregnant?"_

_"No!" I said. "This doesn't mean anything! I'm not pregnant - I'm on the Pill!"_

_"The Pill isn't one-hundred percent effective, CeCe."_

_"Well why the fuck didn't you tell me that?!"_

_"I did. But you refused to let me wear a condom."_

_Gah. Hated it when he was right. "Well... Ugh, it doesn't matter, anyway. I'm not pregnant. I can't be." The tears had started to stream down my face._

_"I wouldn't mind if you were," He whispered, sitting me up and wrapping an arm around me so that my head was in the crook of his neck."_

_"Really?" I whispered. "You wouldn't leave me?"_

_I wasn't looking at his face, but I felt him shake his head. "Never." Then he pulled away from me, and gazed at my naked body, then his eyes rested on my stomach. "Scary, isn't it?" I whispered. The tears still hadn't stopped. "To think a child's growing in there."_

_"Not scary," he amended. "Exciting."_

_"No. It's scary."_

_"It's epic."_

_"You can say that. You don't need to push a human being out of your genitals." He winced at that. "Okay, I see you point. But it's still exciting." My lips twisted into a small smile. Gunther was so fucking optimistic, and it usually got on my nerves, but now I was glad for it. He loved me enough that he didn't mind the idea of having a child with me. In fact, judging from the was he was stroking my stomach, he didn't seem to mind at all. He seemed to love the idea. _

"CeCe! Calm the fuck down!" Someone said, and without even looking, I knew it was Deuce. He was the most insensitive to this situation, which was fine by me, because I needed someone who hadn't gone overly maternal overnight. In fact, his exact words when he found out I might be pregnant, and I quote were, 'When you give birth to the kid, can I watch?'. Yup. No shit.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled in response. "Look, CeCe," He said, getting up off the sofa and coming over to me, "You look like you're about to run out of the room screaming, and you're biting your lip off. Chill. Relax. Deep breaths." I kneed him in the balls. He collapsed to the floor. "Motherfucker!" He gasped, doubling over on the ground. Rocky sighed and heaved herself off of the sofa to attend to him, giving me an 'was that really necessary?' look. Everyone else laughed.

"Yup, you're definitely pregnant," Tinka said. "You've been having weird mood swings. You're usually not violent."

"Deuce was pissing me off," I defended myself. "He was only saying the truth and telling you to chill." Ty said.

"And we'll never know if you're pregnant or not if you don't take the damn test," He said. He'd wanted me to take it on the very day I missed my period, but I refused - I'd been too scared. And now, I promised him I'd take it. I was very close to going back on my word. I looked at the cardboard box in my hands again. The box that most likely contained my future. The pregnancy test.

I wasn't sure if I might be preggers or not, to be honest. I didn't think I had any other symptoms, and If I _was _pregnant, then I had been for almost a month now.

I remembered my daily freak-out sessions clearly...

_I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, topless, examining my stomach from every angle. Gunther looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Oh, this is a joke to you?" I hissed, glaring at him. He shut up. "No, but you're acting as if you're magically gonna grow a huge baby bump overnight. Give it some time."_

_"I'm not pregnant!" I roared for the billionth time since he found out about the period I missed, which was two days ago - still no fucking period. Mother Nature, you son of a bitch. _

_"You don't know that. Stop acting like that the thought of raising a child with me is too much to bear."_

_"Maybe it is. I'm just seventeen, Gunther."_

_"You'll be eighteen in a month."_

_"Eighteen and pregnant. Better call MTV and ask if they'll take us in," I said bitterly. _

_"I hope its a girl," Gunther said suddenly._

_"What?"_

_"And I hope she had your eyes, and hair. I love the color of your hair. It's nice, and I think..." Gunther continued planning the gender and features of out unborn child, while I gawped at him in horror._

_Oh, God, I'm dating a psycho. _

_He looked at my horrified expression. "What are you so scared of?" He whispered, sitting up on my bed._

_"You," I answered truthfully. But that was only one part of my fears. _

_Sure, if I had I child, I would love him or her unconditionally. My baby would become the most important thing in the world to me, and I'd be damned if anyone tried to convince me into abortion or adoption._

_But I was so young. I could barely take care of myself, let alone a baby. _

_"What?"_

_"Look, Gunther, long story short, my mom left my dad 'cause he wasn't contributing much to our family and shit. Yeah, he loved us kids, but when they got married and mom had me, he started staying out late, not helping to pay the bills, forgetting to pick me up from school..." I trailed off. I'd made my point clear. _

_Suddenly, he slammed me down onto the bed, pinning me down under him, and started to kiss me. His tongue started to trail southwards, and, since I still wasn't wearing a shirt, his tongue had a huge effect on me. "He suddenly stopped and looked me in the eye. "I love you, CeCe. If you're pregnant, I promise to be with you all the way. I love you. And I'll love out child, if we're having one._

_I nodded. "Oh, and you'll have to take that pregnancy test someday. You've been putting it off for way too long."_

_"I've only put it off for two days."_

_"Still! I could be a dad," He muttered, rubbing my stomach gently._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him._

_"Making the baby feel good." I smiled. "We don't even know if there _is _a baby. And even if there is, he won't be able to feel it. He doesn't even have a proper body yet. He's still growing."_

_Gunther sighed, and stopped rubbing my belly. "Wait - I don't want you to _stop,"

_He grinned, and his lips met mine again,_

_Yup, this was definitely gonna lead to sex._

_Not that I was complaining, of course._

"Fine, I'll take it now," I muttered, heading to the bathroom.

"Hallelujah!" Gunther and Rocky cheered. Deuce whimpered in pain. I rolled my eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Deuce, it can't be _that _painful."

Ty, Gunther and Deuce just stared at me. "'Can't be that painful'?" Deuce quoted me. "How'd you like me to stick my fist up your vagina and punch you in the ovaries, and you'll tell me how 'not painful' it is."

I stared at him, then burst out laughing, the tears streaming down my face. Deuce still looked pissed. My laughter stopped once I got into the bathroom and faced the task ahead of me. I ripped the box open.

I knew you had to pee on it, but _where?_

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, staring at the test. "Rocky, get your ass in here," I called. Rocky bounced in the door a few seconds later. "What's up?" She asked. "Where do I pee? Or do I just pee all over it, or...?"

"Well, I don't have much experience in this type of thing, but I'm guessing you're not supposed to be all over the test. She took it from me, the pulled at it for a while, until a bit of it came off, like a cap thingy. She handed over to me. "There you go," She said, grinning. I sighed. "Women've got it bad. Peeing on a fucking stick! Imagine!" Rocky giggled, then kissed me on the cheek and told me to be strong. Before she left, I said, "Wait, Rocky, could you stay here? I don't wanna be on my own," I said, my terror breaking through.

She nodded. "Sure, sweetie," I pulled my jeans down, and kind of squatted over the toilet seat while I pee'd. Rocky laughed at me, and I ended up laughing, too.

"Right," I muttered, after I was finished. "I'm done." We walked out of the bathroom together, and Gunther was doing what I'd been doing a few minutes ago - pacing.

"Why are you nervous?" I whispered, when I was standing behind him. He jumped. He obviously didn't see me come out of the bathroom. "I don't know what I want. I'd love to have a child, but you don't want one right now, and I feel cruel for wanting something you don't when you're the one that's gonna suffer for it - you know, childbirth and all that. But I just... I don't know. If it's negative, I guess I wouldn't mind .I'd like to wait a while before having children. So what is it? What does it say?"

I didn't answer for a second, absorbing all he'd told me. "We need to wait a few minutes," He nodded, then went back to pacing.

I went to go slump on the sofa, my head resting on Tinka's shoulder. She patted my hand gently. "It'll all be okay, CeCe." She whispered. "Gunther's gonna be a great dad," I nodded. "I'm not doubting that."

"Check the test now - it should be done," Ty called, stopping the raiding of my fridge for the moment. Id normally be yelling at him for that, but I was too worn out.

I raised the test that was in my clasped hand slowly so I could see it. I got off of the couch, and everyone else piled onto it, waiting for the results. Except Gunther. He stood beside me, his arms round my shoulders.

"Um..." I began, still not daring to look ta the test.

"Whatever happens, we'll be here for you," Rocky whispered.

"Yeah," Everyone else said in unison. Gunther rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. I looked at the test, and shook my head in disbelief.

"It's..." I began, starting to cry. "It's ne-negative. I'm not pregnant," I whispered, turning around to hug Gunther. I buried my head in his chest, and he held me while I tried to calm down. "Sorry," I muttered after a while. "I know you wanted a child."

He shook his head. "Nah. We don't need a baby in our lives right now. This is for the best."

I turned back to look at everyone else. They all looked disappointed. "Why d'you all look so... sad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Rocky pouted. "I wanted you to have a baby! It would be so cool. Especially if it was a girl,"

"I wanted it to be a girl, too," Gunther seconded.

"Yeah!" Rocky said. "She'd be so cute, with your eyes and-"

"-CeCe's hair?" Gunther finished. I stared at them. Deuce butted in, "I think it'd be cool if it was a boy," He said. "I could teach him to play sports and stuff. Aw, that'd be awesome,"

"Yeah. I'd teach him to rap," Ty said, grinning.

"Uh, hello? With Gunther's genes, it's most likely be twins," Tinka chimed, smiling. Everyone else laughed. "One girl and one boy," Gunther suggested.

"Guys! I'm not pregnant! Stop acting like I am!" I said, then immediately felt horrible as I saw everyone's excitement fade away. They'd all genuinely hoped I would have a baby. They were all so prepared to take responsibility for him or her. I loved them so much for that.

"Guys, stop looking at me like I ran over your hamster. I'm not the only person with a womb in the room, ya know," I said, eyeing Tinka and Rocky, who everyone immediately turned to stare at. Rocky smacked the back of Deuce's head. "Don't even think about it, Deuce! I am _not _having a child for you!"

"Not yet," Deuce mumbled. Rocky sighed, and shook her head.

Tinka and Ty started to discuss baby names.

I could see a child in their near future. They hadn't even been together fr long, and they already acted like a married couple. Gunther still wanted to murder Ty, and held a grudge against him.

I slumped down onto the sofa. "Well, it's too late to even think about going to school, so... How about we watch a movie?" Gunther suggested. I nodded. I was so exhausted - I hadn't gotten much sleep lately. All I wanted to do right now was rest.

"Um... We have _Paranormal Activity 4_, _Remember Me, The Smurfs, Taken, and ... High School Musical?" _Ty said, looking at my small CD collection.

He said the last one as a question, raising his eyebrows at me. I shrugged. "There's no age limit to Disney movies, Ty!" So which do you guy's wanna watch?" Tinka asked. "Paranormal Activity," I voted. "What about you Rock..." I trailed off when I saw Rocky wasn't there anymore. "Where'd she go?" I asked, looking round at everyone else who seemed to be trying to stifle laughter. Except Ty, who looked just as confused as me.

"Um... Well... Deuce muttered something about '_needing' _Rocky straight away, and... well..." Gunther trailed off and burst out laughing.

In the distance, I heard the sound of bed-springs creaking. I gagged. "Rocky and Deuce are having sex _in my fucking apartment?!_" I screeched, horrified. Tinka giggled. "I'm pretty sure they're doing it on your bed." Ty looked as sick as me. "Oh, Gawd... That's kind of ... I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit,"

Gunther was still laughing. I slid _Paranormal Activity _into my DVD player, and crawled into Gunther's lap, waiting for the tape to start. I hadn't watched the DVD yet - I was too much of a coward to watch it by myself.

"Rocky! Deuce! When you're done fucking, come watch the movie!" I called, hoping I'd embarrassed them. But _no._ The bed-springs kept creaking. I made a mental note to never sleep in that bed again. Or at least change the sheets. I would run in there and stop them myself, but I did _not _want to witness my best friend and Deuce going at it.

I started to hear moaning from my bedroom and grabbed the remote. and turned up the volume of the T.V. frantically. Gunther sniggered, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

I turned to look at him. "Can you believe all this started with us being friends with benefits?" I whispered.

"I didn't expect anything that happened to happen," He muttered, playing with my hair. "You were so confident that there would never be any emotion involved."

"It didn't turn out that way,"

He smiled. "We've been through so much together,"

"Yeah... I remember when this started... You suggested that we have sex, just as friends... Then we did, then I got pissed at you, then we had sex in the toilets at school..." He sighed. "Good times, good times," I smirked. "Then we started going out when Rocky made me admit I loved you... Then we made that bet."

"It was a good bet,"

"It was," I agreed. "We should do it again."

"You're on," I laughed. "Then we broke up," I continued, "Then you caught me ... Um... Touching myself," I looked over at Ty and Tinka to see if they were listening. Gunther and I were whispering, and they didn't seem to have heard. "Then we had sex again, then we got back together... Ty raped me... That was a rough week... And now here we are. Brooding over a child that never even existed," I finished.

"We are one fucked up couple,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

And I knew that no matter what happened, I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

_The End. _

Sadly.

Yes, I'll be doing a few outtakes. Outtakes are things that could have happened in the story, but didn't.

One of the one's I'll be doing is Gunther winning the bet instead of CeCe.

I'll also be doing one where CeCe takes on Deuce's dare where Gunther and CeCe aren't allowed to touch each other at all for an entire week.

You guys have been absolutely amazing readers, and I'm really sad to end the story.

Remember, guys, I need your reviews. I'm not sure if you'll be interested in reading the outtakes, so let me know in a review, please!

_**Q & A:**_

_**bwood202: NO DONT YOU DARE PLEASE DONT END THIS STORIE PM ME YOUR RESPONSE**_

_**Me:** _I'm actually so glad that this is your reaction to the story. But it'll have to end, sadly! You can read the outtakes, though :)

_**Guest: Make a sequel please. :)**_

_**Me:**_Weeeell... That's unlikely, sorry!

_**Girlyemma96: Loved it. I can't believe it's almost over. i love this story. All my fav GeCe stories are ending *Sigh*  
Well please make the last chapter really awesome love this story. update soon.**_

**Me; **Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

**CabbieLoverSAC22: AWE one more chapter this was a great story.**

**Me: **Thanks so much!

_**LiveYourPassions: One mor chapter left? Aww. Loved it! :) Cute**_

_**Me:**_Thanks for reading!

_**October'sLily510: ****Yay! Everything is good again! And I just loved the ending! I'm so upset that this next chapter will be the last one though...I will miss this story! I have two questions and one request:**_

_**Questions**_

_**1. How/When did Gunther get to Crusty's at the end of the last chapter? **_  
_**2. What happened when Tinka tried to commit suicide...why Crusty's?**_

_**Request:**_

_**Please please write another CeCe/Gunther story...or at least a one-shot or two! You're really good at it and I love reading your work! )Hope I'm not asking too much!...Sorry!)**_

_**Again, great job! Love and have loved this story for ages! Thank you so much for writing it!**_

_**Me:**_ Glad you liked the ending! :) Well, I said that CeCe and Ty talked while they were in the bathroom - maybe I should've put more emphasis on the fact that they were in there for quite a while... I couldn't write about Gunther actually going to Crusty's since I was writing in CeCe's POV.

I didn't delve too deep into the whole suicide idea because of all the controversy against it. I didn't want to get it wrong and have people angry or upset over my way of writing about it.

Yeah, I think I might write a GeCe one shot. I already had it planned long before the story was even started.

Thanks for reading! :)

_**bluehuskybaybee: awww...well its not really cute, lol but it was pretty awesome, cuz i dont think having sex is cute XD**_

but im hoping for Reuce, i guess, its been a while! :D

but i freaking love ur stories, especially this one, and ur extremely talented. I just started out as an author, and i made 3 stories, ur one of the authors that truely inspired me.

_**Me:**_Well, thanks! I read your story, Die Young, it's really good :)

**_xSerinityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx: _**_**So sorry I haven't been reviewing. I had like 144 stories in my inbox and I had to start from the first one to the last. I have maybe 90 or so left lmao.**_  
_**Ty came out of nowhere with that...He couldn't have just watched porn or something o_O**_

_**Me:**_I totally agree about the Ty thing :P The not reviewing is fine, and thanks for reading! :)

_**NyanCat: How did you become such a skilled writer? Also can you continue that Zack and Bailey fanfiction? I know that the Suite Life on Deck show is over but the story is interesting.**_

**Me: **Thanks for the compliment! I'm not sure about the Zailey fanfiction... I've lost nearly all my readers, but its a possibility!

_Thanks again for reading, and remember what I said about the outtakes. Reviews = motivation. _


	27. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

I've done an outtake for this story, called The Dare, if you'd want to read that...

Encouragement would be greatly appreciated - thanks again for being such great readers!


End file.
